Exception To His Rule
by HinawithLove
Summary: Kakashi Hatake goes through life content to be alone, in fact, he is afraid to let anyone get close.  What happens when Hinata becomes the exception to his rule about loving?
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…*SOB*

**Prologue**:

In the Village Hidden in the Leaf, the was a celebration named the Festival of Remembrance. It occurred once a year, and marked the passing of the shin obi that died in the line of duty, much as the large stone monument did silently year-round. During the festival, life was celebrated. People ate, drank, danced, made love, and comforted each other, all in honor of those they had lost. It also served as a reminder that while their comrades had fallen, they were still very much alive.

Every year, there were those few whose pain ran especially deep. They found no joy in the fact that they were still alive, merely sorrow. For the past 10 years, a woman dressed in a white hooded cloak and silver mask would appear to one she deemed to be in the most despair. She arrived on the eve of the festival and stayed with her chosen shin obi for the entirety of the event. She seemed to have an almost mystical ability to know exactly what would ease their hearts, and she did whatever it took to soften their emotional pain.

On the eleventh year, the Woman in White appeared to no one. For that was the year that she herself was the one most in need…..


	2. Chapter 1

UNFORTUNATELY, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO….*POUT, POUT*

Kakashi sighed in annoyance when he found that someone was already at the memorial. From the tree line he made out the outline of a person kneeling at the base of the black stone. He decided to wait until they left and settled back onto the branch he was crouched on. He pulled out the newest copy of Icha Icha series, and opened it to the page he had bookmarked. After every chapter he read, he stopped to check and see if the person had left, but they were still there. It was on the fourth such check that he noticed the person was slumped over instead of kneeling. He was tempted to leave them there as he had managed to go the whole day so far without having to interact with anyone, but he knew that he would feel guilty later. Not to mention the fact that he needed him/her to leave so that he could honor his lost loved ones in peace.

With this in mind, he jumped down and approached the monument. When he was almost halfway there, his sensitive nose detected the identity of the fallen person. It was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga clan. He sprinted the rest of the way, suddenly anxious for her wellbeing. Though he would never admit it out loud, Kakashi had a large soft spot for the gentle young woman. There was a time when she had literally saved him from himself. At this very same place, during the same festival, he had been overcome with grief at the death of his last best friend. She had placed her hand over his, stopping him from stabbing the kunai into his heart, and then stayed with him the whole night. They had not spoken a word, she just held him when he cried, and stroked his hair, calming him down gradually. When dawn approached, she left him there with a last tender caress on his cheek.

To this day, he was sure that she was unaware that he knew her identity. Two things had held him back from thanking her personally. One was the fact that she obviously wanted to remain anonymous as she came to him disguised, and secondly, he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge how vulnerable he had been that night. She had witnessed something that no one in the village had ever seen. Whenever he thought back on that night, he felt almost naked, the mask of indifference that he normally wore had been stripped away.

Though he couldn't (or wouldn't) acknowledge her help, from that night on, the Copy Ninja had kept a closer eye on the young woman. He had been surprised, not by her compassion, but rather by the fact that she had to courage to act on it. Some very discreet inquiry revealed she had appeared to others at previous festivals. Every person she helped was grateful for her intervention, and only one other knew her identity. The shadow wielding genius had made it clear to him that it was a secret to be guarded. He all but threatened the older ninja before it became clear to him that there was no need to.

Now as he approached her, he was hopeful that this time he could repay her kindness. He knew that she had lost her little sister this year, and that it was affecting her deeply. Kakashi had been watching Hinata, and was certain that she was hiding her sorrow behind the gentle smiles she gave everyone. The very fact that she was here instead of out helping someone else was testimony to how deep her pain was. He reached out and carefully gathered her into his arms. She was unconscious, and had a lump forming on her forehead. Obviously, she had hit her head on the stone when she passed out. He frowned as he noticed how cold and wet she was. _She must have been out here since this morning when it rained. I need to get her warmed up._

He debated with himself over where he should take her. He knew that she shared his intense dislike of hospitals, both of them considered being injured as a sign of weakness. The Hyuuga compound was too far away, especially since there was another wave of rain getting ready to hit at any moment. He decided to take her to his apartment, intending to make sure that she left before anyone was the wiser to her being there. The fact that he walked around with his nose stuck in books that were essentially soft porn had given him the reputation of a ladies man. Most of the time, he was secretly amused by his fallen reputation, but at times like this it was a hindrance. _I wonder what everyone would think if they knew how truly limited my experience with women really is?_

His decision made, he held Hinata closer to his chest and transported them both to his apartment in a puff of smoke. Once there, he laid her gently on his bed, and went to find her some dry clothes. _These are way too large, but at least they are dry_. He hesitated before undressing her, it made him feel like a pervert to see her in just her underwear, and he finished dressing her as quickly as he could. He knew that he had a blush covering his face as he tucked her in under the covers. _Who knew she was hiding all that under those bulky clothes?_

Kakashi left his bedroom to go to the kitchen. It was time to summon the pack home to feed them. He set out the large bowls of food and water, and then performed the summoning. The ninja dogs milled about the kitchen, pushing up against his legs affectionately before going straight for their food bowls. Except for Pakkun, who sniffed the air and headed for Kakashi's bedroom. I smell a woman, and not just any woman, the little dog thought to himself.

"Hey Kakashi! What is the Hyuuga princess doing sleeping naked in your bed?" he growled in a teasing tone. The other hounds looked up from their dinner, and howled with laughter as the saw the a blush slowly creep across the Copy Ninja's face.

"She is NOT naked, you little pervert!" Kakashi said irritably.

"Yeah sur-r-re Kakashi!" teased the biggest dog as he winked at the embarrassed ninja.

"Well, I think it is about time our master here got some, I mean-" Pakkun cut off what he was going to say as he noticed that Kakashi was preparing to release the summoning.

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up! Just give me a chance to eat!" he pleaded. Kakashi lowered his hands, a smug smirk on his face. The little dog grumbled under his breathe, but ate quickly, aware that his opportunity to eat could be revoked at any moment. As soon as the last morsel was finished, the Copy Ninja whistled to gain their attention.

"I expect you all to keep the fact that she is here quiet. Her family wouldn't approve and it could cause a lot of trouble for both of us. Understood?" He asked them sternly. They all nodded at him, and he released the summoning quickly, not giving the dogs a chance to embarrass him again. He knew that they considered his abstinence to be unnatural, and that they wanted him to provide them with some children to play with. They had all fathered several litters a piece, and ribbed him constantly about it being his turn to mate.

He cleaned the bowls and put them away, then went back into the bedroom to check on Hinata. She was shivering, and when he placed his hand on her forehead, he knew that she was running a fever. After giving her a dose of fever medicine, he debated over the best way to warm her up. He knew that shared body heat was the best method, but he was reluctant to get under the covers with her. Kakashi knew that she would be upset if she woke up in the middle of the night in bed with a man. As her shivering increased, he decided that her health should take precedence over any possible embarrassment. Before he could talk himself out of it, he stripped down to his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed.

He was surprised when she turned over and threw an arm and leg over him. Kakashi's first instinct was to gently push her off, but he was enjoying the feel of her against him too much to do it. Most of the time, he avoided physical contact with anyone unless he was fighting. Regardless of his reputation, he made it a point to never touch a female unless he had to. The one exception to that had been his old teammate Rin. After Obito's death, they had grown closer, much closer. They had been each other's first and only. After her death, Kakashi had closed himself off to relationships. At first, it was a way to honor her memory, and then he just got used to being alone. He didn't want to fall in love again, only to have the person die on him like everyone else he cared about did. It was just better to avoid anymore relationships.

He figured that this one lapse in his rule wouldn't hurt anything. It was just one night, and after all, he owed her this comfort. If he happened to enjoy it a little too much who could fault him for it? It wasn't like he was going to pull any moves over on her. It was just for her comfort, pure and simple. He reached up and carefully stroked his hand over her hair. It was silky and he liked the soft feel of it as he let the strands slide between his fingers. There wasn't much that he did not like about her.

In the time after 'the incident', he began to notice her mannerisms and personality traits more than he ever had before. He had already known that she was shy, stuttered when she was nervous, and blushed almost constantly. That was obvious to anyone. What was not so obvious was her intelligence, her natural healing abilities, and her diplomatic skills. She was also a talented fighter, though her lack of confidence kept her from a higher level of achievement. Kakashi had been impressed by the amount of charity work she was involved in as well. The volunteer hours she put in at the children's hospital alone were extensive, and she was always going out of her way to help people. He was sure that she was unaware of how many people admired her and looked forward to seeing her smiling face. He found himself searching for her everyday, and it was at that point that he had forced himself to back off. He did not want to get attached, no matter how attractive he found her to be.

As he pulled her closer, she snuggled her head into his chest. He let out a sigh of contentment as he felt himself drifting off to sleep. _It's already too late I am afraid…_


	3. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_Where the hell is she? _The pale-eyed young jounin growled to himself as he scanned the street. Neji had been sent out to search for Hinata by her father at the ungodly hour of 5 a.m. He almost told the older man to go look for himself, but some instinct of self-preservation kicked in through the haze of his hang-over. In honor of Lee and Hanabi, he and Tenten had gotten drunk at the festival the night before. Of course, that was not an acceptable excuse for his uncle, so here he was, out searching for his wayward cousin.

He was into the third hour of his search, and was beginning to become worried about the young woman, which only added to his irritation. He had already been to all the places he could think of that she usually hung out at: the training grounds, the waterfall, the Aburame compound, the Inuzuka compound, and the hospital. He had even checked the flower shop and Sakura's house just to be careful. Using his Byakugan to randomly check houses was against the rules of both the Hyuuga clan and the village. He thought about going back to her teammates and asking them for help tracking her, but he hated asking them for favors. Although Hinata had forgiven him for trying to kill her at the exams, her overprotective teammates had not. They took every opportunity to nettle him about the incident, and went out of their way to be unhelpful during any joint missions they were assigned to. Hmm, Kakashi owes me a favor, maybe I can get him to use those ninja hounds of his…

He traveled quickly to the silver haired man's apartment and decided to scan the interior to see if he was home. Kakashi had proved to be highly elusive lately, probably because he was wary that Neji was going to collect on the favor he owed him. Even though it was against the rules, Neji had occasionally scanned people's houses to check and see if they were home. He had no intention of scanning every villager's house to find Hinata, however. He considered it much more efficient to call in the favor Kakashi owed him, it would save him both time and chakra. Also he would not have to worry about getting caught invading people's privacy.

He activated his Byakugan and was surprised to see that the Copy Ninja was in bed with a female. Wait, I recognize that chakra pattern! Lady Hinata! The enraged young man busted down the door and ran into the apartment. He was meet at the bedroom door by Kakashi, and before the man could even open his mouth, Neji had slammed a chakra enhanced fist into his chest. The silver haired man flew across the room, slamming into the wall beside the bed. This noise woke up Hinata, who instinctively rose up into a defensive position on the bed. She looked around in panic and then surprise as she took in her surroundings.

"Niisan?" she asked in confusion. She then noticed Kakashi who was cautiously rising to his feet. Hinata looked around the room and then down at herself. She blushed as she realized that not only was she dressed in men's clothing, but she was also apparently standing in Kakashi's bed. Her eyes whipped to meet first Neji's accusing gaze, and then Kakashi's more rueful one.

"Kakashi-san?" she whispered. She remembered being really upset and then going to the memorial stone to look at Hanabi's name, but she didn't remember anything after that. She blushed a fiery red as her eyes met Kakashi's and she silently asked the silver-haired man what had happened between them. His face flushed as he realized what both cousins were thinking.

"It is not what you think-nothing happened! I found you passed out in front of the memorial stone. You were wet and had a head injury, so I brought you here, since it was getting ready to storm, and we were too far away from the Hyuuga compound." He told her quickly.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't take her to the hospital, Hatake." Neji said angrily. Kakashi hesitated, he didn't want to go into why he felt he owed it to the young woman to take care of her. Also, they might consider it strange that he knew of her intense dislike of hospitals. After all, he really wasn't supposed to have that much personal knowledge of her.

The longer it took for Kakashi to answer, the madder Neji got. He was assuming the worst based off of the older ninja's reputation, and he knew that his younger cousin was very vulnerable right now. Hanabi's death had hit her hard, especially since her father had made the comment that he wished she had died instead of Hanabi. It would be child's play for the handsome man to lure in Hinata under the pretense of comforting her. He transferred his gaze to her, trying to see if she showed any signs of guilt.

Hinata lowered her face rather than look at the accusation in her cousin's eyes. She twisted the hem of the oversized shirt she was wearing as they waited for Kakashi's answer. She didn't feel any different, except for a headache. Surely she would feel sore, wouldn't she? She reached up and touched the spot on her forehead that hurt. There was a lump there, which she automatically healed without thinking about it.

"Well about that you see…" Kakashi said as he lifted his hand to rub his neck sheepishly. Neji glared at the man, and walked towards him purposefully. He was shocked when Hinata jumped in front of him, placing her hands on his chest to restrain him.

"Niisan, I believe Kakashi-san. I don't _feel_ any different…" she broke off blushing a deep red. He starred down into her face, and was reassured by the look of innocence that was in her eyes. For the first time since realizing that his cousin was sleeping in Kakashi's bed, he relaxed slightly.

"Fine- I believe you. I still think that it is suspicious that Hatake did not seek professional medical help, or at the very least, sleep on his couch instead of in the bed with you…." he pinned Kakashi down with a hard look, and was satisfied to see a slight look of shame fleetingly cross the older man's face.

"We are leaving- where are your clothes?" he asked.

" I hung them up in the bathroom." Kakashi told him. Neji strode into the bathroom and came out with a disgusted look on his face.

"They are still soaked, there is no way you can wear them home. We'll just have to return to the compound and hope that no one notices. I can tell you right now that your father was the one that sent me out, so you will have to explain yourself when we arrive. I am sure that he will be waiting." He informed her sternly. Kakashi found himself frowning over the look of fear that flashed across her face at the mention of her father. He knew from random comments that Kurenai made that Hinata did not have a happy home, but for her to show that level of fear disturbed him.

"Stay away from my cousin." Neji growled at him as he turned to leave the apartment. Hinata followed him to the door, and paused to put on her sandals. She turned back to face Kakashi. She bowed to him, then starred into his eyes for a few seconds, a combination of gratitude, compassion, and understanding in the depths of her gaze. After giving him a small smile, she ran after her cousin.

In that second, the Copy Ninja became aware of two things. First, she knew that he had figured out who she was, and had kept quiet to preserve his dignity. And secondly, his admiration and gratitude had turned into love. _Wonderful, what in the hell am I supposed to do now?_


	4. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

As Neji had predicted, Haishi Hyuuga was waiting in stony faced silence for their arrival. As they entered the main doorway of the compound, he turned and jerked his head, indicating that they were to follow him to his office. Neji seated himself gracefully, his hands laid on his thighs as he bowed to his uncle. Hinata also sat down, her normally graceful movements inhibited by the extra material of Kakashi's over-sized clothing. She bowed to her father and stayed down with her face almost on the floor. Although she did not have very high hopes that she would get out of this situation without physical harm, maybe her obvious repentance would lessen the severity of her punishment.

"Report Neji." Her father said coldly. Hinata cringed inwardly as she heard the suppressed rage in his voice.

"I searched all of the places that Lady Hinata normally frequents, as well as all of her friend's houses, and could not find her. I went to Kakashi Hatake's apartment with the intention of asking for the use of his ninja hounds to track her. When I reached his apartment, I found the two of them asleep in bed together." Neji stated impassively. He wanted to apologize to Hinata, but at the same time, it was impossible to hide anything from his uncle. He knew that her father would be upset, but he was unprepared for what happened next.

Haishi was silent for a minute, and then quicker that Neji's eye could track, he reached out and backhanded Hinata across the room. She hit the wall and there was the sickening crack as one of her ribs broke. She cried out in pain, and curled her arms around her midsection. Her father leaped to her side and snatched her up by the hair, pulling her face up to his.

"What have you done you little slut?" he hissed at her.

"F-f-father, n-n-nothing h-appen-" her words were cut off abruptly as he hit her on the other cheek. As he prepared to strike her again, he was stopped by Neji. The younger man flinched visibly at the violent gleam in his uncle's eye.

"Neji, you have one minute to explain why you are interfering and it had better be a sound reason, or I am activating the seal until you learn not to question me…" Haishi growled lowly.

"Hyuuga-sama, there is no indication that anything of a sexual nature occurred between the two. Hatake said that he found her passed out at the base of the memorial monument and took her to his apartment to care for her as it was closer than the compound. Apparently, this happened right before the storm hit last night. Her clothes were still wet, and that is why she is wearing some of his. May I suggest that it would be prudent at this point to request the nurse to check Lady Hinata before she is punished further?" Neji forced himself to meet the older man's eyes, his face as emotionless as he could make it. The two men battled wordlessly, eyes clashing, before Haishi's eyes calmed down and he released Hinata, throwing her callously to the floor.

"You make an excellent point, Nephew. Very well. Hinata you will go to your room and await the nurse. If you are found to still be pure, I will lessen your punishment. If you are found to be impure, Hatake will be approached about a formal alliance, and if he refuses, I will personally wipe this clan of your shameful existence. All you were ever good for was to marry off, and if you have lost your virginity, your usefulness to this clan is at an end." The older man starred down with hatred at his daughter.

"H-hai." She said in a quivering voice as she rose gingerly to her feet, obviously favoring her left side. She left the room with as much dignity as she could, and made her way to her bedroom. Hinata entered the room and as soon as the door was shut, she sank to her knees, sobbing helplessly into her hands. _I would already be dead if Neji hadn't stopped him. Why does he hate me so much?_

_._

_._

_._

Neji left his uncle's office and went to summon the Hyuuga's personal nurse, Haruna, to Hinata's bedroom. As he crossed the compound, he contemplated what had just occurred. He was beginning to regret that he had told his uncle about finding her in Kakashi's bed. There had been times in the past when he aware that Hinata was being physically punished by her father, but he had not realized how sever it had become. He seemed to despise the very sight of her, and made no secret of the fact that he preferred Hanabi over her. What little warmth and attention he gave out was given solely to his younger daughter, and now that she was dead, his hatred of Hinata seemed to grow exponentially.

_That look in eyes-he enjoys hurting her. For her sake I hope that she wasn't lying to me earlier. Of course, even if she is a virgin, he is still going to beat her for being found in Hatake's bed. _The young man was pulled out of his thoughts as he knocked on the infirmary door. After explaining the situation briefly, he waited as she gathered the necessary medical supplies, and then escorted her to Hinata's room.

"My Lady, may I enter?" the nurse inquired softly. She greatly pitied the young woman as she often had to care for her wounds after each of Hyuuga-sama's lectures about 'the proper behavior of the Hyuuga Heir'. These 'lectures' invariably ended with a beating, though he was normally carefully to hit her only where the bruising could be covered by clothes. She thought it was shameful that any father would treat his daughter in such a manner, but their lord ruled with an iron fist, and no one cared enough to risk his wrath.

"H-h-hai." Hinata called out weakly. The nurse entered and was shocked by the sight of Hinata's face. Both cheeks were swollen with large dark purple bruises the size of a man's fist. Her lip was also split, and it was apparent from the way that she was holding her side that she was also hurt there as well. The nurse's hands trembled as she carefully helped the young woman out of the large tee-shirt. She almost gasped out loud when she saw the amount of bruising on Hinata's back. Quickly, she pulled chakra to her hands and examined the heiress's ribcage.

_Hmm, one rib broken and two cracked. I wish that I was a better healer! By the time I finish with her ribs I am only going to have enough chakra left to ease the swelling. She will still be hurting, but I know better than to ask my lord to allow her to go to the hospital. Her chakra is too low right now for her to help me with the healing._ She finished healing Hinata's ribs and bound them for extra support, aware that the binding was pushing into the bruises, but it was necessary. She then did what she could for the rest of Hinata's injuries, before performing the procedure to check that the young woman's hymen was still intact.

_Oh thank Kami! She is still a virgin… _She left the room and went to inform the clan leader of her findings. He accepted her report impassively and then asked her to fetch Hinata.

"Your father wants you in his office, my Lady." Haruna told her gently. She watched as the young woman's eyes closed briefly and her hands clenched at her sides. After a few seconds, Hinata looked up with blank eyes and thanked her before walking towards her father's office. She reached out and laid her hand softly on Hinata's arm in a small gesture of comfort. The young woman smiled at her before gently pulling away. The office door opened, and Haishi ushered Hinata in, closing the door with a click. The dull sound of a fist hitting flesh was heard and then a loud thump.

Haruna and Lord Hyuuga's guard met eyes fleetingly as they acknowledged to each other what was happening behind the closed door. They both wondered if this would be the time that their lord took the beating too far. The door rattled as a body was flung against it, and they heard Hinata whimper in pain. The faithful servants cringed as they listened to their heiress take blow after blow. Finally, there was silence behind the door, and they jumped to attention when it opened.

"Remove her." Haishi told the guard tonelessly. He watched with absolutely no emotion on his face as the guard carefully lifted Hinata's battered body and left the room. As soon as they were out of his hearing, the nurse ran quick hands over the young woman's body.

"We have to take her to the hospital!" she exclaimed in panic. The guard shook his head at her.

"You know the rule, she is never to be-" she quickly interrupted him.

"I can not heal this amount of damage- she is bleeding internally! I am scared too, but I won't let her die because I am afraid. Is your life more important to you than your honor, Hideki?" She whispered to him irately. He starred into her eyes and knew that she was ready to risk her life to protect the young woman laying unconscious in his arms. He looked down at his mistress, and saw that she was deathly pale and barely breathing. He hesitated for only a few more seconds before he turned and sprinted towards the gates of the compound. The guards there almost detained him, but with a quick glance at his burden, they allowed him to leave. He ran to the hospital without looking back, knowing that if he returned, his life was forfeit.


	5. Chapter 4

_I WISH I OWNED NARUTO, BUT ALAS, I DO NOT….sigh._

_Hideki rushed into the emergency room and demanded to see Lady Tsunade. The staff wanted to argue with him, but decided that it would delay Hinata's treatment. When Tsunade arrived, she took one look at her and instructed Hideki to follow her. She went into a private room and began treating the young woman silently. After about thirty minutes went by, she had done all she could, and placed Hinata in a light coma so that she would finish healing without pain. She then turned to the waiting Hyuuga._

"_Explain this." She demanded with barely restrained anger._

"_Hyuuga-sama did this as punishment for my Lady being found in Kakashi Hatake's bed this morning." He told her._

"_WHAT?" she shouted._

"_I do not know all the specific details, but I do know that she was found by Neji-sama, and her father ordered Haruna to perform a check on her. She is still a virgin, but he punished her anyway for the indiscretion of being found in a man's bed." He said with barely concealed disgust in his voice. Hideki watched as the Hokage's eyes burned with repressed fury and she wheeled around, striking the wall. It left a sizeable hole, and this seemed to calm her down somewhat. When she turned back around, her anger was tempered by curiosity._

"_I have more questions for you. Is this the first time he beat her?"_

"_No Lady Hokage, but it is the first time that the damage was more than Haruna and Lady Hinata could heal themselves." He quaked inwardly at the rage that appeared in her eyes._

"_How frequently does this sort of punishment occur?" She asked him._

"_When Lady Hanabi was alive it was only once or twice a month, but since her death the incidents are occurring every few days. It has been getting more intense with each session." He told her as dispassionately as he could._

"_Why is she not treated at the hospital?" Tsunade growled._

"_By standing orders of Hyuuga-sama, no Hyuuga is allowed to be treated at the hospital unless they are hurt on missions. Even then it is to occur only if the injuries are so severe that Haruna and my Lady can not treat them." Hideki revealed to her._

"_So you have disobeyed a direct order from your clan leader to bring Lady Hinata in for treatment?" She asked him quietly._

"_Yes." He told her, standing up a little straighter._

"_What is the punishment for your indiscretion?" She asked him._

"_Depending on my Lord's mercy there are three possible punishments: activation of the seal, banishment, or death." Hideki said softly. Tsunade drew her breath in, and let it out in an angry huff._

"_Well, there is nothing else to be done I suppose." She looked at him considering. The Hyuuga looked at her with a thinly veiled query._

"_Both you and Lady Hinata are now indefinitely under the personal protection of the Hokage. While Hyuuga-sama may have control over you in clan matters, I am allowed to supersede his judgments when the safety of a Kohona shin obi is at stake. Your new mission is the protection of Lady Hinata. You may not leave her side unless you are relieved by an ANBU member sent with my personal seal. Is that clear, Hideki Hyuuga?" She asked sternly._

"_Hai, Lady Hokage. Perfectly clear. And thank you." He looked at her with gratitude. She turned to leave the room, but he stopped her with a small wave._

"_With the exception of Hyuuga-sama and the council, the rest of the clan considers our Lady to be precious. It is our shame that we have allowed the treatment given to her. Our clan is run on pride and fear, but we should have stepped forward sooner. I_ should have stepped forward sooner. Thank you for saving her." He bowed lowly in respect. She walked back over to him and touched his head, making him look up in shock.

"If you had not brought her here tonight she would have died. Don't be so hard on yourself. I have placed her into a healing coma, but I am sure that when she wakes up, she will thank you." They shared a look of complete understanding. They both knew that Hinata was far too forgiving for her own good, even if it was one of the things that made her so loveable.

"I will be sending an ANBU to you at eight o'clock tonight to relieve you. Have the nurses bring in a cot for you to sleep in- I want him to watch over you both. I don't trust Haishi Hyuuga." She instructed him before leaving the room.

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Hideki took his position in the chair beside Hinata's bed. A small part of the shame that burdened him was alleviated. He felt that he had finally done the right thing, and it eased his conscious. _I will never fail you again, my Lady!_

.

.

.

Kakashi threw another log onto the small campsite fire, poking it into place with a stick. He starred into the flames as his thoughts went once more to Hinata. For the first time in a very long time, he was distracted on a mission. The realization that he loved the young kuniochi had shaken him to his core. For years he had made it a point to allow only a few select people to truly matter to him. He felt a deep sense of commitment to the safety of the village and all its inhabitants, but when it came to his personal life, he avoided making connections with people. Losing his mother at such an early age, and then his father committing suicide had left a lasting impression on him. Loving someone meant leaving yourself vulnerable.

His natural arrogance at being considered a prodigy coupled with his fear of loving someone again led him to develop a shield of indifference to others. When he was put on a team with Obito and Rin, he did everything he could to avoid getting emotionally attached to them. It was only during the mission where he lost his eye that he realized too late that they had wormed their way into his heart without him knowing it. Obito taught him a valuable lesson about the difference between duty as a shin obi and duty as a human being. That day Kakashi vowed in his heart that he would never let another one of his loved ones die. He trained twice as hard and worked to master the Sharigan his friend had gifted him with. He pursued Rin and they took comfort in each other.

As the war continued and time passed, he grew to realize that death was inevitable and that no matter how hard he tried, he was not going to be able to protect all his precious people. The death of both his sensei and his lover pushed him into a deep depression. Kakashi functioned; he never shirked his duty and he threw himself into his missions, gaining his famous reputation as the Copy Ninja. Always he pushed himself to train harder, to learn more jutsu in the hopes that he prevent the deaths of anyone else.

When he finally emerged from the depression, he was even less open to making new friends. Oh, he was friendly enough with his comrades and fellow villagers, but there were shields placed around his heart. Until Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came into his life. He hadn't wanted to accept a squad, but the Third had been adamant that because he possessed the Sharigan he was the natural choice to be Sasuke's sensei. So he was drawn back into the world of caring, and it devastated him when his second squad had broken up. Losing Sasuke, seeing Naruto and Sakura's pain while dealing with his own, pushed him back inside himself. The death of his best friend Asuma had pushed him over the emotional edge he had been teetering on since the break up of Squad Seven.

The night that Hinata had stopped him from committing suicide had marked a turning point. Her quiet compassion had allowed him to release years of pain. In those few hours that she held him and let him grieve, the emotional barriers that he had erected to protect himself cracked. Maybe it was inevitable that he would begin to connect with her. Though no words were spoken between them that night, he had allowed her to see further into him than anyone had in his adult life.

Kakashi pulled out his book and pretended to read it when he felt his teammate approach. Anko plopped down beside him and pulled her knees up. She turned to stare at him with a long sigh. Kakashi pretended not to notice her scrutiny as his eyes skimmed over the words he had committed to memory. They stayed locked into their positions, one waiting with impatience, and the other ignoring. Finally, Anko broke first.

"Okay Hatake, what has crawled up your ass? You are distracted- you have never been distracted before. What gives?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Anko." He said blandly, his eyes never leaving the book. He let out a long-suffering sigh when she snatched his book out of his hands and threw it into his tent. She smirked at him before her face grew serious.

"Obviously something is on your mind. Since I am the closest thing to a best friend you have since Asuma died, I am asking you as a friend- what is going on in that silver head of yours?" She starred him in the eyes with an equal measure of stubbornness and concern. Several minutes went by, and it became apparent to Kakashi that she wasn't going to give up. _Hell, I might as well. Maybe she'll give me some good advice after she stops laughing at me. _

"If you must know, I am in love." He told her. She blinked at him, and then became angry.

"Bullshit! You know, this is the reason why I don't try to be sensitive more oft-" she broke of her sentence when she saw that his face was perfectly straight. A look of amazement crossed her face, and then she began laughing. Kakashi grimaced at her, but wasn't too upset considering the fact that he had anticipated her reaction. It took several minutes, but she finally managed to get herself back under control. 

"So-o-o, whose the lucky lady that has tamed the infamous pervert, Kakashi Hatake?" She asked as she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. He glared at her, then turned to look back at the fire.

"Ah, come on Kakashi! You have already told me this much. Spill!" she demanded. 

"Look, if I tell you this and it gets spread over the village, I will Chidori your ass in a heartbeat. Understood?" he told her. Her face grew sober and she sat up straighter. She was not afraid of many things in this world, but an angry Copy Ninja was one of them.

"Hinata Hyuuga." He told her reluctantly. He couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face when her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"No way! The little mouse! But she is like your total opposite, not to mention she has a crush on that blonde idiot student of yours!" Anko spouted out incredulously. Kakashi winced at the reminder of where Hinata's affections laid.

"Thanks for the support." He told her sourly. Anko shook her head and turned to stare into the fire. Neither one said another word for a long time. He stretched and rose up to go to his tent. She reached out a hand and pulled him back down. Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

"Go for it." she told him.

"What?" he asked her, slightly confused.

"I said go for it. If you really love her, then you should go for it. One, you are not getting any younger, and two, Naruto has ignored her for so long she is probably ripe for the picking. Oh, and there is also the fact that you both deserve to be happy. Two more self-sacrificing people I have yet to meet. She damn sure deserves some happiness after putting up with being beat o-" Anko stopped rambling as she felt his aura grow cold. She gulped at the look of suppressed rage on his face.

"No- don't stop now. What were you saying about beatings?" he asked her in low growl. She blinked and then slowly leaned away from him.

"I was on a mission with her team and came upon on her while she was bathing. She had fist shaped bruises over her chest, back, and arms. I confronted her about it, and she got this really strange look on her face before telling me that she had been training with her father. It seemed to really upset her that saw her like that, so I pretended to believe her." Anko told him. She was still upset at the idea that someone would hurt a kind and gentle person like Hinata.

"Why didn't you inform the Hokage of your suspicions?" He asked her in a frigid voice. 

"I was afraid of making things worse for her, not to mention the fact that I figured she would just stick to her story. No doubt her asshole of a father would back it up, and then Tsunade wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Anko told him quickly, hoping to avert his anger from her.

Kakashi jumped up, startling her. He paced back and forth and then informed her that he was going to check the perimeter. She watched as he stalked off, his long legs eating up the distance quickly. As soon as he was out of eyesight, she sagged down in relief. _Well, I dodged that one, but I have an idea that Haishi Hyuuga won't be so lucky! _


	6. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Anko panted as she tried to keep up with Kakashi. He had set a brutal pace back to the village after they finished their mission. She knew that he was worried about Hinata's safety, so she didn't whine like she normally would have about how her legs were beginning to feel like noodles. Truthfully, she didn't want to give him any ammunition to tease her about the superiority of male ninjas versus female ninjas. She let out a tired sigh as she transferred more chakra to her legs. _Good thing we are almost home_. _I am worried about what he is going to do once we get there. While I would LOVE to see Haishi Hyuuga get the beat down he so richly deserves, I don't want Kakashi to get punished. It's a serious offense to attack a clan leader…_

_._

.

.

**Kakashi POV**

_I've pushed Anko about as far as I can, I am just lucky that she has decided not to whine. I think she is worried- after all she was there the last time I got this mad at someone. If he has hurt her because of me, I am going to kill him! I don't care what happens to me as long as she is safe._

.

.

.

**Hokage's Office**:

"Don't you think that this is a little extreme, Lady Tsunade? What if Kakashi does not agree to this?" Shizune questioned her mentor.

"Shizune, we both know that bastard isn't going to stop until Hinata is either permanently injured or dead. She isn't strong enough to fight for herself anymore-you saw the test results. She is going to need someone strong to protect her." Tsunade said wearily.

"Still-Kakashi settling down for one woman? Not to mention the fact that he is ten years older, and completely out-classes her in experience and skill…" Shizune said condescendingly. Tsunade turned to her assistant with a tiny hint of laughter in her eyes. It was a well known fact that Shizune was a member of Kakashi's fan club, though she was not as obvious about it as most of them were.

"Look-I know that you think the man is the best thing since sliced bread, but Hinata is a lovely young woman. She is kind, gentle, beautiful, a good cook, and well on her way to being an excellent medical ninja. If anything, Hatake will be getting the better end of the deal! What young woman wants to be tied down to an older man who is perverted, practically emotionless, not to mention late to everything.." She was cut off by Shizune.

"My Lady!" she cried indignantly, upset that her friend was insulting her crush. She blushed when Tsunade laughed at her, realizing to late that she had played right into the older woman's teasing. She glowered slightly as she waited for Tsunade to stop laughing at her expense.

"Seriously though, if what Neji told us was true, Kakashi already feels highly protective of her. Despite his reputation as a ladies' man, this is the first time that Hatake has been indiscreet. There have to be some sort of feelings there. I think that he will agree to the marriage. It was the best plan that Nara and I could come up with. I just hope that he gets back from his mission soon- I can't stall the council much longer." She said worriedly.

"I still think that it is a bit extr-" Shizune broke off her sentence when Kakashi hopped in through the window.

"Yo." He said as he raised his hand in greeting.

"Your mission was successful?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes. Anko is going to write up the report after she recovers." He said with a touch of shame.

"Recovers? Was she injured?" Shizune inquired.

"Not really." He replied ambiguously.

"Just what does that mean Hatake?" Tsunade said, annoyed by his vague-as-usual reply.

"Her chakra is low-we returned to the village a little too fast for her. Well, if you will excuse me, I have to help my neighbor with her-" he trailed off as he prepared to leave. He was trying hard to act with his usual casual attitude, but he was extremely anxious to find out if Hinata was safe.

"Hatake-wait. I have something important to discuss with you. It concerns Hinata Hyuuga." Tsunade said sternly. She was not really surprised when he straightened up and lost his languid attitude.

"What about her? Has something happened to her?" He asked tensely. It took quite a bit of self-control for Tsunade not to laugh at the look of jealousy and disappointment on her assistant's face at the obvious concern Kakashi was displaying towards Hinata.

"She is currently in the hospital, under my personal protection. Her father beat her so badly that a guard had to sneak her out of the compound to save her life." She paused as an enormous amount of killing intent thickened the air, making it hard to breathe. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had grossly miscalculated the level of Kakashi's attachment to the young woman. His face went completely blank, and chakra began to collect in his hand.

"THAT SORRY SON-OF-A-BITCH! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" He yelled as he darted for the window. At the last second, Tsunade managed to grab his leg and she quickly slammed him down onto the floor, knocking him out.

"Shizune!" She barked out to her stunned assistant. "Summon an ANBU and take Kakashi to the hospital. I want him in a private room with full chakra restraints." She ordered rapidly. As the young woman rushed out to follow her orders, Tsunade starred down at the unconscious man with worry. _Hmm, whether he knows it or not, the man is in love. I can't let him go on a rampage-I'll keep him restraints until he calms down. I am sure that he will agree to the plan now._ She smirked to herself as she thought of the look on Haishi Hyuuga's face when he realized what she was plotting.


	7. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**The Hospital: Kakashi's Room**

Kakashi opened his eyes, only to shut them again as the lights caused a blinding pain in his head. He groaned and tried to reach up to check his head for a wound, but couldn't move his arm. Wow, I must have really gotten hurt this time, I can't move my arm…wait, I wasn't injured on that mission! His memory flashed back to him and he remembered heading towards the window with every intention of killing Haishi Hyuuga. The fuzziness in his head cleared rapidly as his anger returned. He attempted to sit up, and was shocked at how weak he was. He heard a husky feminine chuckle, and opened his eyes with caution this time. To his right sat Lady Tsunade, who was apparently laughing at him.

"It's no use, I have you in full chakra restraints. You are going to stay that way until you listen to reason." She informed him sternly, although he could still see the mirth hiding in the back of her eyes. It was beginning to piss him off that she wasn't taking the situation more seriously.

"The only way to make Hinata safe is to kill that bastard." He told her coldly. She sobered up and she looked at him intently.

"Actually, Nara and I came up with a plan to protect Hinata that doesn't involve killing Haishi Hyuuga. Not yet anyway. Interested?" She asked him. He grunted at her, which she took as a sign to proceed.

"As I told you previously, Hinata was beaten badly by her father. She had multiple contusions and internal bleeding, but the worst damage was done to her heart. It was already weakened by her fight with Neji at the Chunnin Exams. Once she recovers as much as possible, she will have to retire as a ninja. If she overexerts herself, she is going to strain her heart to the point of cardiac arrest. There is only so many times the body can go through that before it is no longer able to repair itself. Hinata will be able to be a medical nin, but that is the most she will be able to use her chakra. Even then she will have monitor herself carefully to avoid exhaustion." She told him sadly.

"So far nothing you have told me has lessened my intent to kill him." Kakashi told her bluntly. _If anything she has merely strengthened my resolve._

"My point in telling you this is that she will be unable to defend herself from her father or anyone he sends after her. Not that she was at his level anyway. I have known for a while now that she was being abused, but I am not allowed by law to interfere in clan affairs. A father disciplining his daughter I couldn't do anything about. However, once he crossed the line this last time, I invoked the rule that allows me to protect my ninjas. Unfortunately, he has petitioned the council, saying that he regrets taking the matter that far, and promised to never do it again. They are well on their way to forcing me to turn her over to him. I think we both know what will happen then." Tsunade said with disgust.

Kakashi pulled at the restraints in anger, and was greatly annoyed to feel what little strength he had being drained out of him. He growled at the feeling of helplessness that was rising up in his chest.

"So what is this 'wonder' plan that you and Shikamaru concocted?" He asked curiously.

"The only way to protect her is for her to no longer be a Hyuuga. Then if he is found guilty of ordering her death or attacking her himself, I can sentence the bastard to death for attempted murder." She said smugly. Kakashi shut his eyes as he considered the plan. He knew what she meant by 'no longer a Hyuuga'. Hinata would have to marry someone. Then she would be considered a citizen of Konoha as opposed to a Hyuuga under her father's control.

"So, who is the lucky man?" He asked, trying to keep his voice impassive.

"You." she told him with a smirk.

"WHAT?" He asked her in shock. She chuckled at him until he scowled menacingly at her.

"We considered her teammates, Gemna, Ebisu, and even Iruka. They were all eliminated by the simple fact that none of them are as skilled as Haishi. Even if he decides to hire out his dirty work, the Hyuuga clan is rich. They can afford to hire one or more S-class assassins. Those are reason enough to chose you as her protector, but then you add in the fact that you are obviously in love with her…." she trailed off suggestively.

"Exactly how did you come to that conclusion?" He asked her haughtily.

"Oh get real, Hatake. I had to knock you out and restrain you to keep you from going to kill her attacker. And you took her home with you just to take care of her when she was sick. Obviously, you have strong feelings for her." She starred sternly into his eyes, daring him to deny her assessment of the situation.

"Fine, it would be ridiculous of me to deny it at this point. That doesn't mean that I think I am a good husband material for Hinata. She is twelve years younger than me and in love with Naruto. Plus, she would have to deal with my fan girls, and the public scorn of being married to the second biggest pervert of the Hidden Leaf Village. I want her to be happy, and I don't think she would be with me. Can't I just be assigned to protect her?" He asked pleadingly.

"Kakashi, she has to marry someone. The level of protection she is going to need will force you to live in the same building and have almost constant contact with her. Are you going to be able to watch another man be her first? Give her children? Are you that much of a masochist?" She asked him gently.

He closed his eyes, and unwanted images of Hinata underneath a faceless man intruded into his mind. He felt the jealousy rise up quickly and almost burn a hole through his chest. He breathed deeply as he attempted to regain control over his emotions. Kakashi sighed in resignation as he acknowledged to himself that he wasn't going to be able to pass up the chance to make her his. He knew that despite what Tsunade thought, he was being a selfish bastard tying her to himself this way. He opened his eyes and looked over at Tsunade.

"You know this would be easier if you would just let me kill him." He told her seriously.

"Not when it would send my best shin obi to his death for premeditated murder." She stated firmly.

"Then it appears I have no choice." He said resignedly.

"Great, well just sign here. We already had Hinata sign." She told him cheerfully.

"She already agreed to this?" He asked her incredulously.

"Well, in a manner of speaking…" She said mischievously.

"What manner of speaking?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

"I still have her in a healing coma, so we pricked her finger and 'helped' her sign." Tsunade told him as she watched him carefully.

"I can't do this to her! She is just going to wake up married to me? Have you and Shikamaru lost your minds?" He inquired angrily. She looked at him with annoyance and an almost indiscernible amount of pity.

"Look, if you want to be fair about it, offer her the choice of a divorce. I have to tell you though that I think you are the perfect husband for her." Kakashi snorted at her. She huffed back in annoyance.

"You already love her. You have a great deal of patience, so you will be able to give her the time she needs to grow used to you. You are one of the most powerful ninjas in the world, so protecting her will be easy for you. As a quiet and fairly anti-social person, you will appreciate her gentle timid nature. And let's face it, you aren't getting any younger." She teased him.

"I am only thirty-two, that hardly puts me on death's door you know." He said annoyed that she brought up the age difference again.

"Exactly-you've had time to sow your wild oats, and now you have plenty of time to start and raise a family." She told him with satisfaction.

"I thought I was going to offer her a divorce if she wanted it?" He asked ironically.

"Whatever. You'd be a fool to let a woman like her go, but if that is what you feel is the right thing to do, it's your prerogative." She told him impatiently.

"Fine. Let me go and I'll sign it." He told her with a sigh.

"I want you word of honor that you will not go attack the man before I let you out of these restraints." She told him firmly.

"On my honor, I will not attack Haishi Hyuuga unless he attacks Hinata again. That is the best your are getting out of me, take it or leave it." He said with feigned disconcern. She reached over and released the restraints. He bit his thumb, then touched it to each of his fingers before signing his name, and leaving his bloody fingerprints on the marriage contract. He watched as she rolled it back up with a satisfied look on her face.

"Rest for a few minutes, and then you can go see her. She is in room 318. If she continues to heal at the rate she has been, she should come out of her coma naturally anytime now. Oh, I put the guard under my protection too, since I knew he would be killed if I sent him back. His orders are to stay at Hinata's side unless relieved by an ANBU member with my seal." She looked over at the silver-haired man and noticed that he seemed to be in a daze.

"Cheer up Kakashi, I am sure that you are doing the right thing." She told him bracingly.

_I just hope that Hinata thinks so when she wakes up_.


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- IT OWNS ME ;)**

Kakashi made his way to Hinata's room. He was glad to see that the ANBU guard was alert and wary at his approach, obviously checking to see that he wasn't using a henge or transformation technique. _Tsunade chose well, Yamato is an excellent shin obi._ After confirming his identity, Kakashi entered the room and got his first look at Hinata since Neji had hustled her out of his apartment. He felt the anger burning in his mind again as he observed the greenish yellow bruises covering her face and all the machinery she was hooked up to. He quickly averted his face and turned to examine the Hyuuga guard.

Hideki was standing near the window only a few feet away from Hinata's bed. It was clear from the tense set of his shoulders that he was uncomfortable with the presence of Kakashi in the room. He moved subtly closer to her bed, as if he wished to protect her, trying not to make it obvious what he was doing, but he couldn't fool the Copy Ninja's keen eyes. Sighing inwardly, Kakashi decided to confront her clansman directly.

"You don't have to protect her from me-I would never knowingly hurt her. In fact, I was just released after being subdued by the Hokage because I was going to go kill her father for doing this to her." He told the man calmly. Hideki's eyes widen slightly and then returned to normal as he reestablished his blank Hyuuga face. They starred intently at each other for a few minutes, and then the Hyuuga spoke.

"Lady Hinata is precious to the majority of the clan, Hatake-san. Only a handful of us knew exactly what was going on. Myself, the nurse, and a few other of Lord Hyuuga's personal guards. She didn't want anyone to know, I think that she feels both ashamed and afraid. When we would have intervened on her behalf, she begged us not to. One guard did try to stop my lord, but his seal was activated until death. After that, none of us was brave enough to rescue her. It was only when Haruna told me that she would die that I finally had the courage to go against Lord Hyuuga's orders. I am ashamed that I did not help her sooner. She is all that is good in the Hyuuga, and I should have protected her. I understand that is your job now?" Hideki inquired.

"Yes, the Hokage felt that I was the best candidate to protect her from that bastard." Kakashi walked over to her bedside and sat in the chair, looking down on the young woman. Hesitantly, he reached over and took her hand in his hand gently. Unknowingly, his face softened as his eyes roamed over her face. _She looks so peaceful, so beautiful._

Hideki closely observed Kakashi expression and was pleased to see the love revealed in his face. _It is as Lady Tsunade said- he loves her. He will protect her and love her, all that she deserves_. Inside his chest, the Hyuuga guard felt a twinge of pain. He harbored tender feelings for the young heiress, and knowing that she was now married to the man in front of him was painful. He knew that is was the best thing for her, and he was relieved to find that her husband was not only strong enough to protect her, but would also be loving towards her. _She deserves so much more than she ever received from our clan. _He backed away from the bed and retreated to the corner of the room to give the couple a bit of privacy.

.

.

.

As Kakaski sat there holding her hand, he thought about all the ways that marriage was going to change their lives. For starters, his small apartment was not spacious enough for two people. Especially if any children came along…he quickly shut down that line of thinking. Hinata was no where near to being comfortable enough with being intimate with him, and contemplating such thoughts would just make it harder to wait till she was ready. Although Tsunade had teased him about offering Hinata the option of a divorce, he knew that now that she was his, he wasn't letting her go. Right or wrong, she was his now.

Forcing his mind away from how he felt about her, Kakashi focused on the practical things that needed to be accomplished. The house he grew up in would have to be reopened and fully aired out. Though he had not wanted to live there by himself, he had a cleaning woman go in twice a month to clean and care for it. Inwardly, he cringed at the thought of living there again. His mother had died there, and his father had killed himself in the study. The place had more bad memories than good, but it was the traditional home of the Hatake clan. Not many people in the village realized it, but he was a wealthy man. His father had left him well off, and the simple life he led didn't cost him much, so he hadn't dipped into those funds. He had saved most of what he made from missions the entirety of his career, and since most them were high risk, he had accumulated quite a sum from them. Other than his passion for the Icha Icha series, and his collection of ornamental katanas, he really didn't spend much money.

Taking care of Hinata in the manner she was accustomed to wouldn't be hard. He realized that they would also need to hire a full-time maid, a cook, and a gardener. Hinata was stubborn enough to try and take care of everything by herself, but he was afraid to let her do much after what Tsunade had told him about her health. If he brought her home with the staff already in place, she wouldn't be able to protest. There was also her lack of personal belongings to consider. He would be damned before he would ask Haishi Hyuuga for anything. So she would need a whole new wardrobe, not to mention all the beauty products women considered necessary. Hmm-mm, looks like I am going to need some expert help here. Kakashi summoned a shadow clone and instructed it to retrieve several people, then sat back and waited. He had no intention of leaving Hinata's side until she woke up. Though it was an incredibly possessive thing to do, he wanted his face to be the first thing saw when Hinata woke up.

.

.

.

Kakashi went to the door when he heard his clone return with the people he requested. He told Yamato it was okay, and let them into the room. Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Sakura entered with curiosity on their faces. Their reactions to seeing Hinata were all different, but the main reaction was intense anger. He held up a hand, silently asking for their attention.

"Hinata was attacked by her father. She will be okay, but he damaged her heart. She will no longer be an active ninja, though Tsunade has intentions of training her to be a medical ninja. In order to protect her from that old bastard, I was chosen as her husband. That was the only legal way to remove her from the Hyuuga clan." He told them casually. He then waited for their reactions.

Predictably, Kiba began protesting loudly, Shino was silent, Kurenai smirked, Ino and Sakura shrieked out in shock. He let them carry on for a few minutes before he attempted to calm them down.

"Kiba- though your intentions are good, you don't yet have the skill level needed to go against the Hyuuga, Shino- the same goes for you. Kurenai- stop smirking at me. Ino and Sakura- shut up and pay attention!" He said sternly. Everyone stood to attention and quieted down instantly at the tone of command in his voice. He almost smirked at them, but managed to control it.

"The reason I called you all here is because I need your help. I will have to open up the Hatake estate, have it aired out, a bedroom decorated to Hinata's taste, caretakers hired, a new wardrobe for Hinata purchased. I want to be able to take her home and it be as welcoming as it can be under the circumstances. Will you help me?" He asked. They all nodded, still in a slight state of shock at the situation.

"Good, here are your assignments. Kurenai, I want you to take the girls and purchase whatever you think Hinata will need- clothes, underwear, shoes, a few formal kimonos, jewelry, all the girly things she uses. Kiba and Shino, as her best friends you should know how she would like her room decorated. I will leave that up to you. The maid, cook, and gardener will be selected by Hideki." He laughed to himself as the man gave a small start of surprise.

"As a Hyuuga, you have the ability to look beyond a person's outward appearance and words to the core of the person. I trust in your judgment to find honest workers that won't be able to be bribed by Haishi Hyuuga." Kakashi informed the dazed young man. Satisfied when Hideki nodded in comprehension, he motioned Kurenai over for a private consultation.

"Don't let those two fashionistas pick out anything too revealing. I don't want her exposed like that. Her figure is too good as it is without being put on display. The clothes should fit her well, but be conservative. And comfortable-I want her to be comfortable in them. But no bulky jackets." He told her as an afterthought. Kurenai looked at him curiously before her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Well- I never thought that I would see the day when the impervious Kakashi Hatake finally fell in l-" She glared up at him when he slapped a hand over her mouth. She struggled briefly, but then relaxed and he dropped his hand.

"Look, this is hard enough as it is. I am still dealing with these feelings, and I know that Hinata is in love with Naruto. Please just don't." He asked her in a slightly pleading voice. She nodded in understanding, deciding that now was not the time to tease her friend about his newfound feelings. He could tell by the look on her face that she would eventually expect him to have a real conversation, and he cringed at the idea. Still, she was the closest thing Hinata had to a mother, so he was resigned to the fact that it would have to take place. Kurenai joined the others and he gave them some last instructions.

"I ask for you to use discretion- only a few people know that we are married, and it needs to stay a secret until we spring it on the council and her father. Also, don't worry about expense- though I live simply, I am not a poor man. Between the money I inherited and what I have saved all these years, I am probably one of the wealthiest men in the village. So get her the best of everything, I promise it won't bankrupt me." He told them humorously. They nodded and then left. He motioned to Hideki, indicating that he wanted a private word with him.

"I have been thinking that it would be a good idea if I accepted you into the Hatake clan so that you would have the same protection as Hinata. Would that be something you could accept?" He asked the younger man. Hideki stood there frozen in shock as he considered the ramifications of Kakashi's offer. Though he hadn't wanted to admit it, he was scared of being on his own. His whole life he had be surrounded by his family. Even though he hadn't been happy, the sense of belonging was a constant in his life. Kakashi could see that he was wavering on the edge of a decision, and gave him some extra motivation.

"I was hoping that the people you hired would be some of the other Hyuuga that feel the same loyalty to Hinata that you do. I believe that she would more comfortable with this new change in her life if she could have some of her clan members with her. Anyone that chose to come would be under my protection, but they would have to become officially documented members of the Hatake clan to receive that protection." Kakashi waited for the implications sink into Hideki's mind. As he waited for his answer, the older man returned to his place beside Hinata. Several minutes passed before Hideki walked over to stand in front of him and bowed.

"I accept your offer Hatake-sama. I am no longer proud of the clan I was born into. It is divided and failing. There are others that feel the way I do, and I don't believe that I will have much trouble convincing them to come. Is there a limit to those you would accept?" He asked.

"We really only need at least two maids, a cook, and a gardener. However, if anyone else wants to come, I will be happy to accept them." Kakashi informed him. The Hyuuga nodded to him and headed for the door. He paused briefly as Kakashi spoke again.

"Be careful. Ask the Hokage to meet me here before you go." He ordered Hideki.

"Hai, Lord Hatake." The young man said as he bowed once more before leaving the room. _Lord Hatake? What am I getting myself into? Ah, Obito how you would laugh at me if you could see me now!_


	9. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…L

Kurenai waited until she and the girls were out of the hospital before she gave in to the laughter that was rising up in her at the thought of Kakashi in love. When Sakura and Ino demanded to know what she found so amusing, she just shook her head at them and refused to answer. As much as she was dying to tell someone, as one of his few friends, Kurenai respected his wish to protect his new feelings. _Oh Asuma, I wish you were here to see this! How you would enjoy ribbing him! Especially after all the comments he used to make about you being whipped!_ She giggled to herself as they headed into the first clothing shop. She came out of her musings when she got a look at the low-cut neckline of the shirt Ino declared was perfect for Hinata. _This is going to be a l-o-o-n-n-g-g day…Kakashi owes me one for this!_

_._

_._

_._

"I don't know why the hell that old pervert should get to marry Hina-" Kiba growled underneath his breathe. He had been complaining about the marriage since they left the hospital. All the time he had spent resenting Naruto for holding her affections, and then the idiot's sensei had stepped in and stolen her out from under his nose. In Kiba's mind, all he would have to do to get Hinata was to wait for her to give up on Naruto. He has realized he was in love with her not to long after they had been put on the same team.

"Shut up! Do you think that you are the only one that is upset? You are not the only one that loves Hinata!" Shino semi-shouted at him as he glowered at him.

"Shino? What the hell man?" Kiba exclaimed. The entire time he's known the quiet bug wielder, he could count on one hand the number of times he'd heard him raise his voice. Suddenly, the meaning behind Shino's words hit him, and he stopped dead in the middle of the road. His best friend stopped as well, and regarded him with tiny smirk. Anyone that didn't know Shino wouldn't have been able to spot it, but Kiba had been his best friend and teammate for years. He growled at him, angered that Shino was quietly mocking him.

"How could anyone help but to love her?" Shino asked in a monotone.

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?" Kiba asked.

"Friends do not crush on their best friend's girl." He replied manner-of-factly.

"Shino…" Kiba trailed off, astonished at the rare declaration of friendship from the uptight young man.

"Look, let us just get our task done. We may never get to share that bedroom with Hinata, but we can make sure it is fit for 'our' princess. After all, Hatake did say that money was not a problem.." Shino said with a smirk in his voice. Kiba gave a wolfish smile.

"You know- for once I agree with you! Let's go spend as much of the old bastard's money as we can!" In perfect agreement, the two young men headed into the most expensive furniture store in Kohona.

.

.

.

Hideki snuck onto the compound after checking carefully for Hyuuga-sama's chakra pattern. He stealthily made his way to the branch house's main living area. His young sister, Hitomi spotted him and came running into his arms.

"Niisan! Where have you been? Kaa-san and I have been worried sick!" She gave him a bone crushing hug and began to cry as she buried her head against his chest.

"Sh-h-h, Hitomi! I am not supposed to be here…" he whispered urgently as he stroked her hair in a comforting manner. After a few minutes, he pushed her away gently.

"I need you to gather every branch member that you can find and ask them to meet in here in 15 minutes. I am going to get Haruna." He told her. She gave him a bewildered look, but went to do as he asked. Checking for chakra patterns near the infirmary, Hideki moved swiftly to reach his childhood friend. Coming up quietly behind her, he pulled her against him while slapping his hand over her mouth to prevent her from crying out. Haruna struggled briefly until she realized who was holding her. As soon as she stopped trying to get away, he released her. She whipped around to face him with a scared look on her face.

"What are you doing back here? They will kill you! Lord Hyuuga has been walking around in a constant state of rage since he found out what you did!" She whispered to him urgently.

"I need you to follow me- we don't have much time. The meeting will be starting in a few minutes." He whispered back as he tugged her out of the room after checking the hallway again.

"Hideki- what is going on! What meeting?" She said in exasperation.

"Just wait- I'll tell everyone at one time." He smiled briefly as he heard her let out a sigh of annoyance. They enter the main room to find that almost half of the branch family had assembled and were sitting there with looks of curiosity on their faces.

"I don't have much time….I am sure by now everyone is aware of what happened to our Lady?" He asked. Several members answered in the affirmative and he saw looks of distress and anger across most of their faces.

"The Hokage has healed her and married her off to Kakashi Hatake for protection. He asked me to denounce my place as a member of the Hyuuga in exchange for legal membership in his clan. His offer includes his protection." He paused to let the information be assimilated.

"What does this have to do with why you called us here?" One of his cousins called out.

"Hatake-sama has extended his offer to any Hyuuga that wished to accept it. He specifically wanted two maids, a cook, and a gardener. He is hoping that Lady Hinata will feel more comfortable surrounded by her family. The attack damaged her heart and she is no longer allowed to overexert herself." His proclamation was met with silence. After a few minutes went by, all the members climbed to their feet and stood before him.

"When do we leave?" One of the branch house elders asked. Hideki's jaw dropped open for a moment, and then a rare full smile covered his face. He bowed to his family.

"Pack light- we will have to leave in small groups, leaving behind clones. Hopefully, we will be away before anyone realized how many of us are missing….""


	10. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :'(

Left alone with Hinata, Kakashi cautiously sat down on the edge of her bed and reached over to push a strand of indigo hair back behind her ear. He wanted an unobstructed view to her beautiful face. _She looks like a broken angel…so lovely.. _Hinata's nose wiggled and her lips twitched into almost a smile and then she settled back down. Kakashi heart jumped in excitement. _She's waking up. Shit I have to get off the bed! _Using his speed, he quickly moved back to the chair.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she winced as the bright lights hurt them. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the mini-blinds were adjusted leaving the room dimly lit. She sighed in relief.

"Better?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Turning her head to the right, she was shocked to see Kakashi sitting beside her.

"Kakashi-san? What are you doing here?" She croaked, her throat dry. She reached up to massage it, and realized that her hand had an IV taped into. Panic rushed into her as she remembered what happened. She pulled at the tubes and sensors attached to her, as pure anxiety took over her mind. _I have to get away! He can find me here! _

"Hinata-stop!" Kakashi jumped to his feet and grabbed her wrist gently but firmly, holding her back down to the bed. She tried to fight him, but she was too weak. She stopped struggling, but tears ran freely down her face.

"Please- you don't understand! I have to get away! He can find me here!" She begged him hysterically. Kakashi pulled her into his embrace and murmured words of comfort to her as he stroked her long hair.

"He will never lay a hand on you again! I swear it on my life!" He vowed to her fervently. She shuddered against him, and then all at once she turned and hugged him back, crying even harder. Kakashi was worried about her being this upset, and was reaching for the button to summon a nurse when he heard the Hokage's voice outside the room. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Tsunade entered the room and took in the situation in one glance. She walked over, making hand signs as she went, and reached out to touch the forehead of the distraught young woman. Immediately, Hinata calmed down, and Kakashi was pleased to notice that the beeping of the heart rate monitor lowered to a more sedate pace.

"She woke up in a panic?" Tsunade stated more than asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Have you had a chance to tell her what we have done?" She inquired softly.

"No- she just woke up a few minutes ago." He told her quietly.

"Well, I think now is the time…that jutsu I performed will keep her calm for now."

"What is going on?" Hinata asked softly as she pushed herself out of Kakashi's arms with a blush forming on her face. He let her go reluctantly, and resumed his spot on the chair beside her bed. He and Tsunade looked at each other, neither one wanting to be the one to tell Hinata what they had done behind her back. Realizing that Kakashi was too much of a chicken to do it, Tsunade sighed. _Maybe it is better coming from me- I will just make it sound like a mission._

"Hideki brought you here almost two weeks ago. I managed to save your life, but you have been in a healing coma all this time. I placed the two of you under my personal protection to keep you away from that bastard. I tried to emancipate you, but your father petitioned the council behind my back and they were getting ready to force me to hand you back over to him. Shikamaru and I devised a plan to get you out of the Hyuuga clan for good." She paused, waiting as Hinata assimilated the information she had given her so far.

"So what is the plan?" Hinata asked, her voice holding a tone of suppressed hope.

"We had to make sure that you were legally not a Hyuuga anymore. So we chose to marry you to a shin obi powerful enough to protect you from your father. It is already done- signed, sealed, and registered in the village records." Tsunade told her firmly. Hinata's mouth dropped open, and then quickly shut. She looked down and began fiddling the edge of the blanket, twisting it tightly in her hands. After a few moments, she looked back up.

"Who is my new husband?" She asked apprehensively.

"I am." Kakashi stated calmly. Her eyes darted to his face in astonishment, and the heart monitor began beeping quicker. _Kakashi-san is my husband? _Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she heard a shout of alarm as she surrendered herself to the dark.

"Well, I can see that she is just **thrilled** by the news that I am her husband." Kakashi told Tsunade ruefully. Her eyes twinkled back at him as she gave a poor attempt at hiding her amusement.

"I think that you may have your work cut out for you, Hatake. However, I have faith in your abilities…I would suggest that you remove your mask. That pretty face of yours will probably speed up the process." She teased him with a chuckle. As he blushed, she began to laugh full out at him. Eventually, she got herself back under control enough to tell him that Hinata would be okay, before she left them alone again.

With a sigh, Kakashi settled back into the chair, pulling out his book as he waited for Hinata to wake up again. There was a lot more information that she needed to know, plus, he had some wooing to do.


	11. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :'(

Hinata lay in the bed pretending to be asleep as she tried to reconcile herself to all the changes that her life had gone through lately. Her sister's death, waking up in Kakashi's bed, her father trying to beat her to death, and now this. Married. To Kakashi Hatake, one of the most powerful ninjas in the world, impossible sexy, and a notorious pervert. So what if she had held special feelings for him for a while now-she had never expected anything to come of it. Men of his caliber did not fall for girls like her. They fell for gorgeous, long-legged, and incredibly talented kuniochi. Not ugly, short, weak girls like her. Unlike her feelings for Naruto, she had never believed that Kakashi was obtainable. He was someone to admire from afar.

Her feelings had deepened the night that she found him getting ready to plunge the kunai into his heart. Hinata had chosen Kakashi that year when she noticed that his eyes were empty. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed it- his normal expression was one of pleasant distance. Friendly, yet impersonal. But most people did not watch him like she did. Her training led her to develop a highly tuned intuition as far as what people were thinking and feeling. Sure he had a fan club of females that attempted to follow him wherever he went, but none of them scratched beneath the surface. They were wrapped up in his looks and power. They didn't care that his best friend had died, or that he was hurting.

Hinata did not give herself much credit for much, but she was both happy and proud of the fact that she had saved Kakashi's life. It made her feel like she had finally made a real contribution to the village. The village had just lost one of its powerful and respected ninja; it couldn't afford to lose another. Not to mention that fact that for those few hours, he had needed her. Nobody had ever needed her like that before. As she held him in her arms and allowed him to cry out his pain, her heart had swelled with a feeling that went beyond the simple crush she had been harboring for him. It wasn't quite love, but whatever it was made her heart race every time she saw him out around the village. She knew that he was aware of who helped him, but she kept quiet when he did. Hinata knew that his pride prevented him from acknowledging what she had done for him. Powerful men didn't like being vulnerable.

To find herself suddenly married to him unbelievable. And scary. As far as she was concerned, he completely out-classed her. Their age difference really did not matter to her that much; arranged marriages often had a significant discrepancy in age. It was the difference in their levels of experience that bothered her the most. Kakashi was a ladies man, and a powerful shin obi, that had traveled far and wide. How could she possibly have anything in common with someone like him? She was sure that he would be bored with her within a week of marriage. Lost in her worries, Hinata let out a sigh, and turned to look out the window, forgetting that she was pretending to be asleep.

"Hinata?" Kakashi inquired gently. She turned to look at him reluctantly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hai?" She replied hesitantly.

"There are a few more things that Tsunade left out that you need to know about. I don't really know how to say this gently…your career as a ninja is over. Your father's attack damaged your heart to the point where if you overexert yourself, you will go into cardiac arrest. Lady Tsunade intends to formally train you as a medical nin, but you will never be able to fight again. That is one of the reasons that she chose me, as opposed to one of someone closer to your own age. They may be determined, but their skill level is not high enough to deal with your father or any assassins he may send after you." He told her gently, as he watched for signs that she was getting stressed out.

Hinata let out a small hiccup of a sob as she turned her face away from him. He watched her shoulders begin to shake and it was obvious that she was crying. Kakashi approached the bed slowly, and carefully embraced Hinata. He was desperate to comfort her, he hated to see her hurting. Hinata stiffened against him briefly, but then she snuggled into his chest, letting him comfort her. He felt a wave of both tenderness and protectiveness sweep over him as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She let him hold her for several minutes, as she let him warmth seep into her skin. Hinata felt cold inside at the thought that her father might actually pay someone to kill her. In some twisted way, it seemed more horrible than the idea that he would take her life himself.

The fact that she wouldn't be able to fight anymore was more of a relief than a tragedy. Truthfully, she hated it when she was forced to kill on missions, and avoided it whenever possible. For a long time now, she had been wishing that she could train as a medical ninja, but as heir to the Hyuuga clan, she had been expected to be a strong fighter. Her father had taken advantage of her healing abilities, but refused to let her pursue any formal training. She was excited to hear that Tsunade was going to train her to be a full-fledged medical ninja. One of her dreams was coming true. _My other dream, well maybe that is within my reach also.. _Hinata pulled away from Kakashi when she heard voices outside the room. Truthfully, she wished that she could stay in his embrace, it made her feel safe.

Kurenai, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Shino filed into the room. They gave exclamations of joy when they saw that Hinata was awake and smiling shyly at them. Her friends crowded around her, each giving her a gentle hug. Kiba's hug went on for just a little too long for Kakashi's peace of mind. Jealousy rose up, and he was getting ready to go over to forcibly remove the young man from **his **woman when Shino pulled him off her. Kurenai had watched his reaction with interest, a small smirk forming on her face. Deciding to break the awkward silence, she gave him her report on the shopping expedition.

"Hinata is now well stocked with appropriate clothing. It will be delivered to the mansion in two days. We purchased the other items you requested, and she now has a six month supply of the herbal care products she normally uses. We brought a few nightgowns, robe, slippers, toothbrush, etc. for her use here at the hospital. The engagement ring we decided to leave up to the two of you." She said archly. Both Kakashi and Hinata blushed lightly at this as he turned towards her.

"I haven't had a chance to get it from the bank vault, but I was wondering if you would like to wear my mother's engagement ring? It is very beautiful-though not traditional. It is a rectangle cut mystic topaz with a diamond set on either side. I'll understand if you want your own ring really-" He was grateful when she reached over touched his hand- he was beginning to babble. _God, I sound like an idiot!_

"I would be honored to wear your mother's ring." She told him softly, a small smile trembling on her lips. He turned his hand over and squeezed her hand gently before releasing it. They both looked away at the same time, blushing, although Hinata's was much darker. Kurenai was fighting the urge to burst out laughing, while Sakura and Ino sighed at the romance of it. Kiba huffed angrily and turned away as his jealous ate at him. Shino, on the other hand, was watching the proceedings with a small smirk on his face. Due to the fact that he had observed Hinata's interest in Kakashi, and Kakashi's not so stealthy stalking of Hinata, he was not surprised by their reactions to each other. He hoped that they would be happy together; unlike Kiba, he had never held any delusions that the would end up with her. He just wanted her to be safe and happy. He had a feeling that Kakashi was going to provide her with both.

"Kiba and I also had a successful trip. The painters will be coming tomorrow and the furniture is scheduled to be arrive in three days. Everything should come together nicely before Hinata-chan is released from the hospital." He stated. Hinata frowned as she realized exactly how much Kakashi had ordered them to buy for her.

"You didn't have to buy all this for me- I have money of my own. I have been saving the money up from my missions for a while now. Besides, your apartment is too small to hold all th-" It was Kakashi's turn to interrupt Hinata. He reached over and placed his finger against her lips, effectively silencing her as well bringing that color back into her cheeks.

"Remember when I told you there were some details that Tsunade left out?" He asked her. She nodded and he slid his finger off her lips caressingly.

"Well I don't make a big deal about it, but I am the Hatake clan leader. There aren't that many of us left, maybe fifteen members total- sixteen counting you. Most of the others took off to other nations. We like to explore. I would feel like a pompous ass if I made everyone address me as Lord Hatake. Even though I chose to live in the apartment, it was more for convenience, since I am hardly ever home, it seemed ridiculous to have the Hatake mansion open with servants to wait on only one person. However, now that we are married, my situation is changed. As we speak, I have Hideki finding us two maids, a cook, and a gardener. Everything should be clean and ready for us to move in when you are released from the hospital." He told her with his usual bored voice.

"But I can do all those things. There is no need to-" Again she was silenced by Kakashi's finger.

"Tsunade said that you are not to overexert yourself. You can tell them what you want done, but you are not to do any housework or heavy gardening. Is that understood?" He asked her firmly. He managed to sound stern, but his eyes gave him away, as did the fact that he was caressing her bottom lip sensuously.

Hinata nodded meekly, but there was a rebellious look in the back of her eyes. They starred into each other's eyes in a visual battle, but she was melting underneath his tender teasing. Her body began to feel very sensitive, and she was appalled to realize that a simple caress on the lips was turning her on. She pulled away, blushing deeply, and was embarrassed further by the increased beeping of the heart monitor. _Oh god, why does he have to be so sexy! _There were various muffled giggles and a muttered curse heard, causing Hinata and Kakashi to remember that others were in the room with them.


	12. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

As the branch members went to pack, Hideki stopped the elder that had spoken for all of them.

"One last thing, Elder Hiko. Please leave an encrypted message for the rest of the branch members in your quarters. I am sure that most of the others will choose to follow us." The old man nodded with a tiny smirk on his face and hurried to his rooms.

"I can't believe we are actually leaving! Can we trust Hatake-sama, Hideki?" Haruna asked, the worry in her voice barely hidden. Hideki reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Despite his reputation, Lord Hatake is one of Kohona's most powerful and reliable ninjas. He advises the Hokage, and he was one of the youngest ANBU captains. He is not someone who would offer his protection lightly. I trust him, and you can too." He told her reassuringly. Haruna let out a sigh, as some of the tension left her body.

"I need to go pack, you should too." She bossed him gently. He rolled his eyes at her, and she left the room with a look of smugness on her face. They had been friends since they were four, and she knew all the best ways to tease him, just as he knew just what to say to bother her. She was very happy that he was okay, and as she packed, she felt her heart lighten at the thought that they were escaping the oppressive environment of the Hyuuga compound.

Five minutes passed, and everyone gathered back in the main room, their possessions in packs on their backs. Hideki waited a few more minutes, and when the last person entered the room, he gave the signal. Everyone made clones of themselves, and sent them out to do what they would normally be doing. Stealthily, the real branch members left the building and retreated quickly into the trees that marked the back of the Hyuuga property. Everyone was on edge until they were out of range of the guards. He gave the hand signal for them to stop, and they rallied around him in a semi-circle.

"It would be suspicious if this many of us were seen traveling together. We need to split up, and approach the Hatake property from different directions. Who knows where it is?" Hideki motioned forward the few who raised their hands.

"Form up in even numbers behind your leaders…good, now here is what we are going to do. Given the fact that Lord Hatake's clan was never a large one, there is not currently enough housing for us all. I need Group One to purchase several large tents. Group Two, you will purchase cooking supplies and food. Group Three will purchase blankets, pillows, towels, and everything we will need to set up temporarily bathing facilities. Group Four will proceed directly to the property and scout out the best place to set up, and then begin clearing the area we will need. I would suggest the large clearing behind the trees at the back of the gardens. One last thing…charge it all to the Hyuuga account." He told them. There was silence from the group for a few seconds, and then they all departed with huge smiles on their faces, that they quickly hid once in public.

.

.

Everyone had left Hinata's hospital room, and she had fallen back to sleep by the time Hideki returned to the hospital to report to his new clan leader. He was surprised to see that Kakashi was asleep in his cot, and was reluctant to wake him up. However, his report was extremely important, not to mention that he needed find out exactly how Hatake-sama was going to take the news that his clan had grown by fifty-two new members. _Really, we are taking advantage of him, but I did follow his instructions. He said whoever wanted to come…_

The rueful Hyuuga leaned forward and was reaching out towards his leaders shoulder when he found himself pinned to the hospital wall with a kunai held to his neck. _Damn, he's fast! I didn't even have time to react! _Kakashi blinked wearily at him, and stepped back, dropping the Hyuuga gently.

"I would highly suggest that you do not attempt to wake me up like that in the future." Kakaski told him sternly.

"Hai- it will not happen again, my Lord." Hideki stood to attention, and resisted the urge to check his throat for blood. Kakashi strolled over to the chair beside Hinata's bed and sat down.

"Was your task successful?" He asked the younger man.

"Hai, my Lord. As we speak they are setting up the temporary housing." Hideki told Kakashi, hoping that the older man would understand his subtle wording. Kakashi tilted his head to the side and regarded Hideki in silence for a few moments.

"Hideki-san, exactly how many decided to come?" He asked the young Hyuuga in a slightly apprehensive voice. Most people probably wouldn't have noticed the nervous twitch of Kakashi's good eye, but Hyuuga's were trained from a young age to recognize the hidden clues of peoples' emotions. He refrained from grinning, but it was hard.

"Fifty-two members, my Lord. We left an encrypted message for those that were left behind, so more will probably be coming in the next few days." He told stunned jounin. Kakashi's jaw dropped and his good eye widened briefly, before he quickly regained control of himself, and assumed his usual look of boredom. He starred hard at Hideki for several minutes, making the younger man more nervous by the second. Kakashi suddenly grinned, and the Hyuuga was put out to discover that he been purposely intimidated for the older man's amusement.

"Now, now. If anyone has the right to be upset, I think it is me, wouldn't you say? Though I can't fault you, can I? I did say that whoever wanted to come would be welcome." He said teasingly. Hideki let out an almost silent sigh of relief, until he noticed that Kakashi's grin turned into a serious look. He took one step back, before he could stop himself. _This isn't Lord Hyuuga- I don't have to worry about Lord Hatake hitting me! _He forced himself to take a step forward, and waited, irritated with himself for that small act of cowardice. While he was internally debating with himself, he failed to notice the changing expressions on Kakashi's face.

_Apparently, Hinata wasn't the only one to get hit… _Kakashi's wrath over getting taken advantage of faded, as he realized what his offer represented to the other members of Hinata's family. The fact that so many of them where willing to leave their birth clan was an indication of the level of abuse that had been going on behind the closed doors of the Hyuuga compound. He let out a sigh of weariness, and rose to look out the window. _This is going to raise ten kinds of hell in the council, and the rest of the village for that fact. How in the world am I going to pull this off? Looks like I need to call another meeting with Lady Tsunade and Shikamaru… _He turned back to Hideki, and found that the younger man was standing at stiff attention, attempting to hide his nervousness from his new leader.

"Hideki-san, from now on, no more 'creative' interpretations of my orders. Agreed?" He said sternly. Though the younger man's posture loosened up a bit, his face still held a faint look of apprehension. Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation as he realized that there was more he needed to know.

"What is it? Another five million clan members, perhaps?" He said sarcastically. Hideki winced inwardly.

"We charged the supplies to Lord Hyuuga's account." Hideki stated baldly. Kakashi blinked rapidly, and then a smile a mile wide formed on his face beneath his mask. He began chuckling, and suddenly he was laughing so hard he had to grab his stomach. The young Hyuuga watched his new lord with a bit of wonder. _Shouldn't he be mad? _Finally, Kakashi got himself under control and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Remind me not to **ever** piss off my new clan members." He said with a tremor of humorous appreciation still in his voice. Hideki understood that Kakashi had been laughing at their audacity of charging their getaway to Lord Hyuuga, and allowed a small grin to appear on his face.

"Now, I need you to watch over Lady Hinata while I go take care of our newly grown clan. This is going to take some slick maneuvering. I am leaving one of my ninja hounds here in case there is trouble, he will summon me immediately." With that he bit his thumb and performed the summoning. Pakkun looked up at him.

"What do you need? I was in the middle of-" the little dog shut up when he saw the look on Kakashi's face. He stood to attention, and waited for his orders.

"I am leaving you here as a look out to guard Lady Hatake. If there is even a hint of trouble, I want you to summon me, understood?" Kakashi said in a hard tone.

"Understood, Kakashi. I will be sure to-wait! Did you say Lady Hatake?" The little dog asked incredulously, his jaw hanging open in shock. Kakaski just waved bye with a look of deep amusement on his face as he dissipated. Pakkun turned to the Hyuuga guard, who was regarding him with a small smile.

"Alright, what is going on!" Pakkun demanded.


	13. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO L

"So you are telling me that you promised protection to any member of the Hyuuga clan that wanted it? Without clearing this with me first? **AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO PULL A MIRACLE OUT OF MY ASS AND GET IT OKAYED BY THE COUNCIL?" **Tsunade screamed at Kakashi. He winced briefly before forming his facial expression back to one that showed no emotion. _Show no fear, show no fear, show no fear…_

He watched as she stalked from around her desk and began pacing back and forth, muttering to herself. This went on for perhaps twenty minutes before she stopped suddenly and grinned. She walked over to the door and summoned Shizune into her office.

"Shizune, I need you to fetch Shikamaru and Shikaku Nara to me immediately." She ordered her with a smile.

"Oh, and bring me another couple of bottles of sake-the good stuff. This may be an all-nighter." Tsunade added as an afterthought. Shizune left the office with a look of curiosity on her face. She had been eavesdropping at the door, and was wondering how in the world this new development was going to be handled. She put a little extra chakra in her feet as she sped towards the Nara compound.

.

.

The two Nara men entered the Hokage's office, stifling yawns as they slouched down on the couch against the wall. They listened with outward disinterest as Tsunade outlined the new development, and then gave her idea for a solution. By the time she was done talking, Kakashi was grinning. The Nara men slowly raised to their feet and in an astonishing move, bowed to her.

"It is times like these that I am proud to call you Hokage, Lady Tsunade." The elder Nara said with respect. The effect was a bit ruined by the huge yawn he gave in the middle of the statement. Tsunade looked pleased by his words, until she realized that he had basically implied that he **wasn't **proud the rest of the time. She glared at him as Kakashi and Shikamaru hid their smirks.

"So you think this plan will work then? I need to be sure-there can't be any loopholes for those slimy assholes to worm their way out of agreeing to it. We have until noon tomorrow to examine my strategy and find solutions to any weak spots." Tsunade ordered them. The both nodded lazily, but it someone were to examine their eyes they would see the calculating look in them as they began analyzing the details of her plan.

"I can tell you one thing that you should reconsider." Shikamaru said lazily.

"What is that?" She inquired.

"The seals shouldn't be removed- they should be modified so that they serve their original purpose. When we studied the clan at the academy, they told us that the seals were created to prevent the secrets of the Byakugan from being stolen and used against the village. Why not leave the seals to do their job, but modify them so that they can't be used to induce pain?" He asked matter of factly.

"Shikamaru's got a point, Lady Tsunade. As a matter of fact, I think that it would serve as a good diversionary tactic if you proposed before the council that ALL Hyuuga clan members receive the modified curse mark as a protection to the village…" His father added with a smirk. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other, sharing a moment of awe over the brilliance of the two geniuses in front of them.

Kakashi felt an evil grin form on his face as he contemplated the reaction of the Hyuuga clan leader and the village council at tomorrow's meeting. The plan that they were discussing consisted of three main parts. First, all Hyuuga members that wanted to leave the clan would have to sign notarized statements documenting the abuse they had suffered at the hands of the clan leader. Once that was done, Tsunade would grant them emancipation from the Hyuuga clan. This decision was under her jurisdiction, though it had never been done on such a large scale before. The only reason that the council was wavering on supporting her in Hinata's case was the fact that she was the heiress.

The second part of the Hokage's plan was to have Kakashi legally accept each newly emancipated member into the Hatake clan. Then they could not be held accountable under the Hyuuga laws, as they were no longer official members of the clan. The third part of her plan had originally included removing the curse marks under the premise that they weakened the Hatake clan, since members could be controlled by anyone that knew the hand signs to activate the curse seals. This is the part of the plan that Shikamaru and his father were suggesting the changes to.

Basically, Tsunade was going behind the councils back and planning to ambush both the council and the Hyuuga leader by presenting them with the changes already fully documented and filed in the records department. The Hyuuga leader had a fairly large portion of support in the council due to the importance of the clan itself to the village, and the slick political maneuvering that he had done in the past. The suggestion that the elder Nara had proposed would force a wedge in between the council, and the Hyuuga leader. By showing the abuse of the curse mark, and then pointing out that half the clan was not marked and therefore a danger to the village, they would be putting the opposition on the defensive.

"I think that we need to get all the rest of the clan members that want to leave out of the compound tonight. We need Naruto." Shikamaru said intently. His father smirked as he realized what his son was thinking. She sent Shizune to summon him and then waited for Shikamaru to explain his reasoning.

"Look- we need the fact that they have left to be a secret until the council meeting, right? Well, Naruto is the only one I know of that has both the mastery and the amount of chakra it will take to transform his clones into the Hyuuga members and holding them that long of a time period. We get everyone that wants out tonight, have the legal and scribe departments work overtime, and it will be a done deal by the morning." He sat back suddenly, as if exhausted by his own enthusiasm. Just as he was done talking, Naruto and Shizune entered the room.

"Naruto, it's time to fulfill your promise to help change the Hyuuga clan. You up for this?" Tsunade asked him. Naruto's face went blank with surprise, and then a huge grin formed on his face. He hadn't forgotten his promise to Neji, though he had put it on the back burner believing that he would be unable to fill it until he possessed the authority the position of Hokage would give him. He was appalled by the news that Hinata had been beaten almost to death by her father, and that she would never be a kuniochi again. Though he had been unable to return her romantic feelings, Naruto loved Hinata as one of his precious people. She was special to him as a friend, and as the first person to ever tell him that he was loved. The opportunity to help her, and stick it to her horrible father was something that he couldn't pass up.

"**BELIEVE IT BAA-CHAN! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED ME TO DO**!" He yelled with enthusiasm. Tsunade glared at him.

"First of all, you can stop calling me baa-chan you disrespectful idiot!" She growled at him as she gave him a 'love tap' on the head.

"Now listen up while Shikamaru tells you what we need you to do!" She ordered sternly.


	14. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :'(

The Hyuuga compound was even more quiet than normal that night, as Kakashi and Naruto snuck into the branch house living room. Naruto performed his shadow clone jutsu, and the Hyuuga clones lined up in single file to allow him to change his clones to match them. They released back to their owners with relief, and then Naruto send his newly transformed clones out to their positions. He and Kakashi made their way further into the branch house, looking for Neji.

It had been decided in the meeting that Kakashi should personally invite the young man to be the 'unofficial' leader of the displaced Hyuuga clan. He was intelligent, cool under pressure, and possessed a commanding presence that was needed to organize his clan into what it should be, rather than what it had turned into. Hinata was fully behind the decision as well- she had always believed that Neji should be the heir anyway. The only part of the plan that she didn't agree with was the part where she was to remain in the hospital for the council meeting. Kakashi had left her pouting prettily in her bed. He grinned at the memory as he stealthily crept down the corridor. _My kitten has claws when she gets all stubborn. _He stopped in front of the room where he sensed Neji's chakra, and his sense of smell confirmed that the younger ninja was in there. He knocked softly on the door, and waited for Neji to let them in. The Hyuuga genius ushered them into the room and indicated that they should be seated.

"Tsunade informed you of our plans for dealing with the council and your uncle?" Kakashi asked him quietly. Neji nodded, he preferred to be silent until he was sure exactly what Kakashi wanted from him.

"We are getting the rest of the branch members out that want to come tonight. I am personally inviting you, with Hinata's full support, to become the new leader of the Hyuuga that have relocated to the Hatake clan. I offer you authority as my second-in-command as long as your actions do not harm the Hatake clan reputation, Hinata, or the village. However, you must respect my decisions as the clan leader to be binding and final. In return for your loyalty, I will offer you my full protection. What do you say?" Kakashi almost laughed as the emotionless expression on Neji's face cracked briefly, allowing a look of astonishment to shine through. Several minutes passed as Neji filtered through all the knowledge he had of the situation, plus his own feelings on the matter. He rose to his feet and then bowed to Kakashi.

"Lord Hatake, I accept your offer. I will gather the remaining members and meet you in the main living area in fifteen minutes. Naruto, follow me, you have work to do." He ordered arrogantly. Naruto grumbled under his breath about white-eyed pricks, but followed the young Hyuuga obediently out the door. Kakashi smiled as he retraced his steps back to the meeting area, and settled in to wait, his chakra suppressed, and the ever-present copy of Icha Icha Paradise in his hands.

The meeting room filled with Hyuuga members bearing their possessions on their backs. The masked jounin grew nervous as the head count continued to rise, reaching the seventy mark. At almost fifteen minutes exactly, Neji and Naruto entered the room escorting the last two members. Kakashi questioned the two younger ninja silently, and at their nods, he led the way out, taking the same route Hideki had used previously.

"Take them to the estate and then wait. Tsunade with be returning with me to perform the seal modifications. I would like you to call a meeting and update everyone on what has been decided. We need to get everyone to write out their statements and have them ready. For the plan to work, everything must be finished tonight, understood?" He asked his new second-in-command. Neji nodded, a look of concentration on his face. He was obviously already organizing what he needed to do in his head. Kakashi gave the hand signal to move out, and then quickly dissipated back to Hinata's hospital room.

She was sitting up in bed waiting anxiously for him, though he could tell that she was fighting to stay awake. Some of the tension drained out of her when she saw the relaxed smile on his face.

"It went off without a hitch. Everyone is out, and Neji agreed to my proposition. I had a hard time not laughing at the look of shock on his face. He was definitely surprised." He grinned at her as he reached out to hold her hand. She was beginning to become accustomed to the feeling, and secretly looked forward to it, even though it still made her blush. Kakashi suppressed the smile that wanted to peep through as he made her blush again, and addressed the young man still standing to attention.

"Hideki, I want you to return to the estate and assist Neji. He has much to do in a short period of time, and your ability to reassure and motivate the others should be an asset to him." He was amused by the small flush of red that appeared on the young man's face at the compliment given to him. Hideki bowed to both him and Hinata, and left the room quickly. Once Hinata was sure he was out of ear-shot, she let out a small giggle at his expense. Kakashi chuckled as well, and soon they were laughing together. When their mutual amusement faded away, they were left starring in contentment into each other's eyes.

Pakkun observed the couple, who had appeared to have forgotten his presence. He was excited to see that Kakashi was genuinely happy for once, instead of pretending like he normally did. He stored away every detail so that he could report it to his fellow pack members. Sure they teased him about getting laid, but the fact was, they had been worried about him for some time now. It was a relief to see him content and no longer stuck in an emotional state of stasis. Deciding that he wanted to give them some privacy, he cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. They jumped, though Kakashi did a better job of masking his surprise.

"Do you still need me, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked in amusement. Kakashi frowned at him, well aware of what was going through the small dog's mind. He released the summoning and turned back to Hinata. She was blushing slightly, and tracing the weave pattern of the blanket with her fingertips, as she avoided looking him in the eyes. He smiled tenderly at her, and reached out to stop her nervous movements. She reluctantly looked up into his face. They searched each other's eyes for endless seconds, and then Hinata turned away, a few tears running down her cheeks, as she heaved a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi inquired gently but firmly.

"This situation isn't fair." She sniffled as she kept her face turned away from him. He frowned as he contemplated the meaning behind her words. Was she really that upset to be married to him?

"I know that I am not that wonderful of a catch, but I didn't realize that I was hideous enough to drive a woman to tears." His words were meant to be humorous, but Hinata could detect the hurt in his tone of voice. She whipped her head around in surprise, horrified that he would think that she found him lacking.

"No-you don't understand! It isn't fair to you! All you did was help me out, and now you are stuck with a sick, unworthy wife, and the problems of a clan that isn't even yours! You don't deserve any of this!" She told earnestly as more tears flowed down her face. Kakashi reared back in amazement. _She really thinks that she is unworthy? _He grew angry at her lack of belief in herself, even as he knew that it wasn't her fault. She had literally had the idea that she was worthless beaten into her over her entire life. Sighing deeply, he pushed his anger down, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Hinata, I would be dead if it wasn't for you. Disgraced forever by my act of cowardice. How could you possibly believe that I wouldn't be willing to save your life in return!" He asked her, allowing a small trace of anger to enter his voice. He starred into her beautiful eyes as he willed her to understand what she meant to him. He didn't voice his love out loud, knowing that she would shrink away from him in disbelief, but he deliberately didn't hide it from her either. Her breath hitched on a small sob, and she found herself unable to look away from the swirl of emotions reflected in his eyes.

Slowly, he slid his hand from her chin to tenderly cup her cheek, as he lowered his lips to hers. Hinata froze in shock as she felt the firm pressure of his lips against hers. The mask muffled the effect somewhat, but she was greatly embarrassed by the tell-tale rapid beeping of the heart rate monitor. As the kiss went on, she became too wrapped up in the new sensations to remain embarrassed, especially once he reached up with his other hand and pulled the mask down. At the feel of his naked lips against hers, everything was swept out of her mind but the pure arousal that shot through her. Kakashi let out a growl as her hands tentatively reached up to stroke through his hair, and he began to deepen the kiss. Neither of them paid any attention to the opening of the door.

"Hatake-sama! Is everything oka- OH! Excuse me!" The flustered night duty nurse left the room quickly, her cheeks burning brightly. Kakashi pulled away reluctantly, and it took all of his considerable restraint to not kiss her again when she starred up at him dazedly. Her lips were swollen and red, her eyelids halfway lowered, giving her a look that was both innocent and seductive all at once. He watched as she slowly came back to an awareness of where they were, and what had just happened. She moaned in pure embarrassment, and hid her face in her hands. Kakashi was unable to control himself at this point, and laughed at his timid little wife, a deep infectious sound.

Hinata peeked up at him through her fingers, and found that he was even more handsome when he lost himself in pure amusement. She realized that she wanted to see him like this all the time. Happy, even it was at her expense at the moment. When he seemed unable to stop laughing, she felt a small amount of chagrin, and a soft scowl formed on her face. She sat up straight, and dropped her hands from her face.

"It isn't that funny." She said in an annoyed tone of voice. He looked over at her, and attempted to stop laughing, but the sight of her trying to glare at him, set him off again. He stopped in astonishment as her pillow hit him full in the face.

"What the-!" He burst out, and it was her turn to laugh at him. He stalked menacingly over to the bed, her pillow in his hand.

"Enjoyed that did you?" He asked her with a mock glare. She giggled at him behind her hand.

"Yes." She admitted with a full smile of happiness on her face. Kakashi dropped the pillow, his plan of revenge abandoned, as he absorbed the sight of a happy Hinata. Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks were flushed a slight pink, and her full lips were curved up. Her smile faltered as she saw the look on his face grow more intense. She raised her hands in front of her protectively as he leaned down towards her.

Kakashi grabbed one of her hands, holding it tightly as he captured her lips in another kiss. She gasped and he was about to slid his tongue in to explore when he was interrupted by a slap to the back of his head.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Hatake? Trying to kill your wife! Her heart rate is going off the chart!" Tsunade yelled at him. Kakashi sucked in a deep breath, and looked at the healer in alarm.

"I didn't think that a kiss-" He paused as she glared at him.

"Yes- it's obvious that you weren't thinking, at least not with the head that is rational anyway." She muttered angrily. Hinata let out a small sound of embarrassment, as she slid down in the bed and pulled the covers up over her face. Tsunade's face softened, and gently pulled the covers down from Hinata's face.

"It is perfectly nature to have that reaction, Hinata. After all, Hatake is an extremely attractive man, and you are a beautiful woman. However, your heart is not up to the work out. The occasional kiss on the cheek, hugs, and holding hands is all your body is capable of at this point. Am I clear?" She asked sternly as she turned from Hinata to glare hard at Kakashi. He blushed almost as deeply as Hinata, and nodded his understanding. Hinata peeked at him, and almost giggled when she saw that he was blushing.

"In three months, I will be reevaluating your heart condition, and if everything is satisfactory, I will give you the go ahead to have all the sex you want." Tsunade told them with a smirk. Hinata hid under the covers again, while Kakashi glared at her. Her amusement at their expense faded as she thought of all the work ahead of them.

"Hinata, you get some rest. Kakashi, it is time to make the new clan members official. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Tsunade stood on the raised front porch of the Hatake mansion, Kakashi and Neji at her side. In front of them stood all the newly initiated members of the Hatake clan.

"Now, I want to make this perfectly clear to each of you. I understand that all of you feel varying degrees of anger towards the main branch members. I also understand that many of you are better fighters than those of the main branch and have been held back your entire lives, leading to a high level of frustration. Though you may want to beat the shit out of them, the village needs every able-bodied shin obi, so I will be punishing any of you that pick a fight out of revenge. The same goes for them, they will receive equal punishment should I find them guilty of starting any fights." She eyed the group in front of her sternly before stepping back. Kakashi stepped forward with Neji one step behind him.

"Now that being said, I am sure that I speak for Tsunade-sama when I tell you that we do not expect you to stand there and get beat to death either. If you are attacked, defend yourself accordingly. You are now members of the Hatake clan, and we have a certain reputation as excellent fighters to uphold." He told them with a twinkle in his eye. A look of satisfaction appeared on the face of many of the Hatake-Hyuuga clan members. Neji allowed himself to smirk briefly as he stepped forward to speak.

"Lord Hatake has asked me to start training anyone who is interested in the higher techniques of the clan. Having discussed the matter thoroughly, we believe that attacks should be expected, and as a precautionary measure, you are now under express orders to not leave the estate unless you are summoned for missions. Special permission must be granted to leave for any reason other than missions, and if granted you must be accompanied by no less than three clan members. This is for your own protection." Neji informed them.

"Are there any questions? No? Well, follow me to the medical tent and I will perform the seal modifications. We will start with Neji-san first, and then I want to proceed according to age." Tsunade led the way to the medical tent, followed closely by Neji. The procedure to place the modifications was simple, taking only a minute or so for each member. When everyone was taken care of, the Hokage rejoined Kakashi on the porch, sank down onto a bamboo chair, and sighed in gratitude as one of the maids handed her a glass of sake.

"Well, it's done. All we have left to do is confront the council and the rest of the Hyuuga clan with what we have done. Are you up for it?" She asked him with a grin. Kakashi met her eyes with a mischievous look of his own, before it turned to anger. She frowned at him, knowing that he was thinking about having to be in the same room with Hinata's father without being allowed to attack him.

"Settle down Kakashi. I am sure that you will get your chance at him soon enough. He is too much of an egotistical asshole to take this laying down." She sipped her sake while eyeballing him sternly. A small gleam of grim anticipation burned in Kakashi's eyes, and she almost felt sorry for Lord Hyuuga. As the image of Hinata's injuries formed in her mind, any thoughts of pity evaporated, and she found herself hoping that the older man would suffer before Kakashi killed him. She was sure that it would happen eventually. While not as territorial as the Inuzuka clan, the males of the Hatake clan were known for being very protective of their significant others. _Haishi Hyuuga won't know what hit him! _

.

.

.

Haishi threw his crystal tumbler against the wall of his office in pure frustration. Tsunade had managed to block his request to have Hinata released back into his care, and he was getting impatient. What good was all the political leverage he had spent years gaining, when he could not use it to get one small insignificant female back? He was pulled from his thoughts by a timid knock on his door.

"Enter." He commanded impatiently. One of the branch members entered the room and bowed to him awkwardly.

"A message was sent by the council- they are requesting the presence of yourself and the Hyuuga council." The member bowed again. Lord Hyuuga frowned. A meeting at this time of night?

"Very well. Relay the message to the council, and inform the messenger that we will join the council in thirty minutes." His eyebrows raised as the branch member bowed himself out of the room with a look of amusement on his face. All day long, the branch members had been acting out of character, and as soon as the mess with Hinata was settled, Haishi was determined to find out what was going on.


	16. Chapter 15 Council Meeting Part 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

As the Hyuuga leader and council was ushered into the meeting room, they were displeased to see that they were the last ones to arrive. Since all talking ceased abruptly as the entered, it was obvious that the meeting had already been started without them. The lack of respect that indicated made Haishi grit his teeth in annoyance, though he was careful to keep his face a blank mask as he bowed in respect before taking his seat. He scanned the room and was surprised to find Kakashi Hatake standing behind the Hokage with his nephew beside him. A brief look of fury flashed over his face, and it took almost every ounce of Neji's control not to smirk at the older man.

"May I ask what this meeting is about, Lady Tsunade?" Haishi asked with false civility.

"I have several announcements to make that effect the village indirectly, and the Hyuuga clan in particular. The first is the marriage of Kakashi Hatake to Hinata Hyuuga." She settled back into her seat as she waited for the explosion that was sure to happen.

"WHAT? I REFUSE TO AUTHORIZE THIS! HINATA IS UNDER MY JURISDICT-" He was interrupted mid-rant by Tsunade, who leaned forward, her eyes showing her anger, though outwardly, she remained calm.

"Though the council was debating whether or not to overturn my decision to emancipate Hinata, the fact is that I did emancipate her under Article Fifteen, subsection B of the village law. So I was happy to authorize her marriage to Hatake-sama. Here is the contract, should your council wish to look it over. I am sure that you will find it satisfactory." She leaned back in her seat, a slightly smug look on her face. An aide stepped forward and handed the contract to the stunned elders. Recovering quickly, the elders huddled together to read the contract, searching for any loopholes. The room was silent as they worked, and then the head elder shook his head at his leader, indicating that there were no loopholes that they could use to contest the marriage. He huffed in anger, and then turned back to face the Hokage.

"There is more I presume?" He said with nonchalance as his eyes smoldered with rage.

"Along with Hinata, the entire branch family has been emancipated and then instated as members of the Hatake clan." She told him with satisfaction. He jumped to his feet and slammed his hands down on the conference table in front of him, leaning forward menacingly.

"YOU CAN NOT DO THAT!" He yelled.

"Not only can I- I did. They all made statements giving evidence to the gross mistreatment that was occurring on the compound, and I was kind enough to grant them emancipation. Then Lord Hatake graciously offered them a place in his clan as honored relatives of his new bride. They accepted, and were inducted into the Hatake clan earlier this morning." She told him smugly.

Haishi stomped over to his elders and led them to the farthest side of the room to consult over what could be done. As they discussed the problem, the village council was also in an uproar, such an act of desertion by a large number of clan members was unheard of in the village's history. Tsunade remained calm as they fired question after question at her, though truthfully, she was beginning to lose her patience. Surprisingly enough, none of them bothered Kakashi other than to ask if what Tsunade had reported was true. He answered affirmatively, and then was left alone as the heat was turned back onto the Hokage who had authorized it. More than an hour went by before the Hyuuga's rejoined the group, an expression of pious humility on their faces.

"The council and I wish to state that we deeply regret that our fellow clan members would feel pushed to ask the Hokage for emancipation. Obviously, having lost all jurisdictions over their actions, we cannot but help to feel that this decision has led to a dangerous breach in the safety of the village." He told the village council slyly.

"What are you talking about Lord Hyuuga?" One of the council members inquired.

"We are worried that with the members of the Hyuuga spread into two different locations, there is an increased risk that attempts to secure the Byagukan may be successful. The compound is a highly secured area of the village, and we have been in successful in the past at stopping any such attempts." He told them with mock concern. Kakashi decided to speak up for the first time in the meeting.

"That is no longer a consideration. All the new members of my clan have received modifications to their seals, designed and placed by Lady Tsunade herself." Kakashi told them in a lazy voice.

"What function does this 'modification' serve?" Haishi asked condescendingly. Kakashi waved Neji forward with a wave.

"Perhaps a demonstration, Lord Hyuuga? Engage Neji's curse mark." Sneering at Kakashi, the Hyuuga leader formed the hand signs to activate the mark, and was astonished when nothing happened. His eyes shot to Neji's as he searched the young man for signs of pain. He grunted as he forced more chakra into his actions, angered when his nephew openly smirked at him. Without thought to witnesses, he drew back his fist to strike the insolent young Hyuuga. Neji, refusing to back down, braced himself to take the blow. It never came. Before Haishi's fist could connect, Kakashi jumped in between the two, and caught it in an iron grip.

"I would highly recommend that you refrain from laying hands any members of my clan, Hyuuga, should you wish to keep them." The Copy Ninja growled menacingly.


	17. Chapter 16 Council Meeting Part 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Haishi locked eyes with his new son-in-law. He saw the deadly intent in Kakashi and the coldness of his aura. He saw his own death reflected in the Copy Ninja's eyes, and despite his belief in his own superiority, a cold shiver traced down his spine. He watched a grim smile form on Kakashi's face under the mask, and knew the man was aware of his body's betrayal of fear. He wrenched his fist away from Kakashi's grip, and put some distance between them as he made a show of straightening out his robes disdainfully.

"I certainly hope that you will not encourage such insolent behavior in all the 'new members' of your clan, Hatake." He said as calmly as he could.

"I will definitely instruct them in the finer points of how to deal with their former clan members, you can be assured of that." Kakashi promised with a smirk. Haishi gritted his teeth together, as he deliberately turned his back to the younger man. Facing the Hokage once more, he bowed shallowly.

"If that is all that needs to be discussed, we will be leaving." He said ungraciously.

"Actually, the point that you brought up about the Byakugan not being secured is a valid one, though I think that you may have it a little backwards." Tsunade said to him with a tiny smirk.

"How so?" Haishi said shortly.

"As you know, the original purpose of the seal mark was not to make family members into little better than slaves, but to protect the Byakugan from being stolen during missions. The seal activates when death occurs and destroys the Byakugan. The seal modification that I have placed on the new Hatake clan members does not effect that part of the seal. What is does is negate the ability of anyone using the seal activation to torture the bearer of the Caged Bird Seal.

It has been suggested by my advisors on the village security panel that all Hyuuga should be required to bear the same modified seal to guarantee the safety of the village." Tsunade told him seriously. If anyone bothered to look closely into her eyes, they would have noticed the enjoyment dancing there. Fortunately for the sake of the Nara's plan, all attention was now focused on the Hyuuga clan members.

"Lady Tsunade, surely you do not expect us to seriously consider the possibility of branding the Main Branch Hyuuga?" Haishi scoffed, and the Hyuuga elders behind nodded in agreement with his statement. Unable to restrain his mischievous side, Kakashi could not resist the urge to tweak his father-in-law's temper.

"I think that the Hokage has brought up an excellent point. Obviously there is no danger of the Byakugan falling into enemy hands from **my** clan members, the others however…." He trailed off thoughtfully, putting his hand to his chin in a manner of contemplation.

"Yes, I agree with the Hokage and Lord Hatake. Any members of the Hyuuga clan that are left unmarked represent a potential threat to the village." Stated a council member. Several others let out sounds of agreement, and Haishi felt his a tick forming in his left eye as he realized that he was being skillfully driven into a trap. If he shot down the idea without coming up with a counter idea then he appeared to be arrogant and unconcerned about the village's safety. However, if he agreed to the seal, he would be breaking hundreds of years of tradition, not to mention he would have to deal with some very upset clan members. In the Hyuuga clan, being branded ensured that you were seen as inferior, and he knew that the other main branch members were not going to see reason on this issue.

Looking into the faces of the Hokage, Kakashi, and Neji, he was enraged to see that each carried the appearance of being the cat that ate the canary. With great difficulty, he managed to restrain himself from attacking them. Only the thought that he would be playing right into their hands allowed him to harness his anger and focus on a diplomatic answer.

"I am sure that the council can appreciate the fact that my clan members will need time to discuss this issue. May I respectfully request that we be allowed a few days to assimilate all the changes that have occurred lately?" Haishi bowed lowly, hiding his face as he ground his teeth together so hard it was a wonder that they didn't shatter.

"I find your request to be a reasonable one, Lord Hyuuga. I urge you, however, to not wait to long in making a decision." The council man responded sternly. Haishi raised up and nodded to the council, turning to leave the room with the elders right behind him. Just as he was going through the door, Kakashi called out to him.

"Due to the nature of your past relationship with your daughter, I am sure that you will understand if we forgo the traditional in-law visit, right otousan?" He said sarcastically, wiggling his fingers at the irate older man in a mocking farewell gesture. Haishi's body froze in place for a few seconds before he slammed out of the room, followed closely by the indignant elder Hyuuga.


	18. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kakashi entered Hinata's hospital room to the sound of laughter. Sitting beside her hospital bed was Naruto, and the both of them were laughing so hard that tears were running down their faces. Kakashi walked over and looked down at the two friends quizzically, an eyebrow arched. She tried to sober up, but as soon as she glanced over at Naruto, she was off in gales of laughter again. Her husband looked over at Hideki standing in the corner, and noticed that he too was fighting the urge to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked curiously. Since Naruto and Hinata could not stop laughing, the Hyuuga guard answered.

"Well, first of all, since you refused to allow Lady Hinata to attend the meeting, she asked Naruto-san to use the spying jutsu he learned from Lord Jiraya to relay the events to her. They were highly amused by the acting skills both you and Lady Tsunade displayed. That parting shot where you called him otousan was priceless, I might add… However, their current state is due to the 'creative' ways that the remaining Hyuuga have been killing Naruto-san's clones." He reported with a large smile on his face.

"M-my favorite s-o-o far is….th-he knitting ne-e-dle Baa-chan Hildeo s-sh-oved up hi-s-s as-" Hinata was laughing so hard she stuttered trying to tell Kakashi what was amusing her so much. Kakashi grinned down at her, and she began to sober up as a blush formed on her face. He was in his formal kimono which was black with an elaborate dragon embroidered on the back. His hair was in it's usual soft spiky mess, but his hitate was replaced by a simple black silk tie, his Sharigan exposed. He was a handsome man in his normal shin obi clothes; dressed in formal wear he was stunning. Her blush deepened and her eyes fell to her lap shyly.

While Hinata had been busying checking him out, he was studying her too. She was dressed in one of the nightgown and robe combos that the girls had bought for her. It was midnight blue silk edged with white lace that draped over her figure lovingly, showing just a hint of cleavage. At that moment, Kakashi was highly grateful for the many layers of his traditional kimono. He definitely didn't want to embarrass either of them by showcasing the effect she had on him.

"So you enjoyed the meeting, did you Kitten?" He asked indulgently. She gave a small start of surprise at the nickname and looked up at him, blinking rapidly. He chuckled lightly as she unknowingly demonstrated one of the traits that made him think of her a resembling a kitten. Large luminous eyes in a small face, timid, soft, and curious all at once.

"That gown really suits you, I will have to thank Ino and Sakura for it the next time I see them." He told her with a twinkle in his eye. She blushed and was about to speak when Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah Hinata! You look really pretty today!" He told her admiringly with a small blush, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't you have something else that you need to be doing besides flirting with my wife, Naruto?" Kakaski growled, as he glared at the young man.

"Not real-oh. Yeah, yeah, I told Sakura that I would meet her at the ramen shop for supper. Bye!" He said awkwardly as he rushed out of the room with a quick wave. Hideki gave a small snort of laughter, that was cut off abruptly when Kakashi turned the glare onto him.

"Now, what were we talking about? Oh yes, how beautiful you look today." Kakashi told her as he sat down and picked up her hand, placing a small kiss on it.

"I think that you look very handsome too Kakashi." Hinata told him softly as her face flushed a deep red. She quickly looked away from him, but he grabbed her chin in a soft grip as he turned it back towards him. She realized how close their faces were, and as he leaned in for a kiss, her heart rate monitor beat out a rapid tempo. Sighing in resignation, he kissed her cheek briefly, and sat back down. Hinata let out a small huff of annoyance.

"Stupid heart monitor.." She mumbled angrily under her breath.


	19. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kakashi grinned when he heard what Hinata had mumbled under her breath. Obviously, he was making progress if she was disappointed not to receive a real kiss. He tightened his grip on her hand briefly, and outright laughed when she turned away from him blushing. He decided to play with her a little.

"Now Kitten, you know that Lady Tsunade said that we should hold back on anything that would make your heart beat too fast…I guess my kisses are just too much for you." He teased her gently with a twinkle in his eye. Hinata had a rare moment of boldness, and decided to tease him back.

"But I like your kisses." She told him, sticking out her lips in a pout.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and turned dark, an intense look coming into them which she was beginning to become familiar with. Her breathing increased, and the heart monitor started to increase it's beeping as they starred into each other's eyes. She literally could not look away, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't want to. It was a heady sensation to realize that she could make a man like Kakashi desire her.

"It's not nice to be a tease, Kitten." He said in a deep, gravelly voice. Hinata gulped, and looked away. Kakashi chuckled at her, and the tension in the room eased.

"Well, I have to go and change out of these clothes and finish moving the rest of my things into the mansion. I think that Lady Tsunade plans on releasing you tomorrow if she is satisfied with your checkup results. Everything is ready for you, I think that you will really like your bedroom and all the clothes the girls bought you. You have some excellent friends." He told her.

"I know- they are wonderful. It will be nice to get out of this bed, I really hate being in the hospital." Hinata said shyly. Kakashi squeezed her hand in understanding.

"We have that in common, I hate being injured severely enough that I have to stay in the hospital. It makes me feel like I failed somehow, even if whatever mission I was on was a success." Kakashi told her seriously.

"I know just what you mean. It seemed like I was the only one that ever got hurt on missions, and every time it felt like I hadn't done a good job." Hinata told him in a confiding manner. She was relieved to know that even a powerful shin obi like Kakashi had similar feelings of failure.

"I think that most shin obi feel the same about being injured…all the hours spent practicing seem to count for nothing when blood is running down your body, eh?" He asked her with a grin. She nodded back to him, a small answering smile on her face as he stood up.

"Sleep well, I'll be here early to see if you will be released." He told her as he bent over to kiss her forehead. Again the monitor beeped faster, and Kakashi laughed at the disgruntled look on her face.

"Don't be embarrassed by your reaction- I love it. It gives me hope for the future." He told her reassuringly. With one last look at her, he dissipated in a poof of smoke. Hinata let out a long sigh. In the corner, Hideki smiled to himself. There was a knock on the door, and Hinata's nurse entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Lady Hatake? The heart monitor indicated several spikes in your heart rate." She asked in a concerned voice. Hinata blushed a bright red.

"My husband was visiting and he.." Hinata's voice trailed off as she was too embarrassed to admit the effect Kakashi had on her. The nurse had a puzzled look on her face for a few seconds, and then her eyes lit up with understanding.

"Ah…well, he has that effect on most of the female population I would imagine. I know that the nurses all fight over who gets to take care of him when he has to stay here. Why I remember the time…." She abruptly stopped her story when she noticed that Hinata had activated her Byakugan.

"I think that since you are fine, I'll be going now. Please press the button if need anything, Lady Hatake." The nurse said fearfully as she backed out of the room. Hinata gave her a puzzled look as she nodded to her, and the young woman left quickly. Confused about the woman's odd behavior, Hinata turned to Hideki with an inquiring look. He coughed into his hand to hide his laughter.

"I believe that she was alarmed by the fact that your Byakugan is activated, Lady Hinata." He told her with a small twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped, and she quickly deactivated her special sight. She blushed a brilliant red, and then glared at him as he laughed at her.

"This stays between the two of us." She told him sternly. Hideki quickly agreed, but he knew that the story would probably be the talk of the hospital tomorrow, since all the nurses loved to gossip.


	20. Chapter 19

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

_Kakashi entered the hospital the next morning in an extremely good mood. He was eager to get Hinata back to the mansion, he wanted to see her in his home where she belonged. He still had a little trouble believing that she was his sometimes, everything had happened so quickly. They were married right after he started to accept his feelings for her. Hopefully, once she was settled in the mansion and recovering, he would have a chance to explore the depth of his feelings and woo his woman._

_As he approached the front desk, he overheard something that made him stop and conceal himself at the corner._

"_Did you hear what happened last night? I heard that Lady Hatake attacked poor Mimi in a fit of jealous rage! Oh my poor Kakashi-sama!" One of the nurses exclaimed._

"_I know! That unfortunate man is tied to a jealous bitch for the rest of his life!" Another nurse stated viciously._

"_If he were my man, I would be jealous too! How could you not be- it's a well-known fact that he is a tiger in bed! How could any woman be assured that she was enough for him!" A third nurse asked dreamily._

"_Still, you would think as damaged as her heart is, she would be careful about activating her Byakugan! No matter what Mimi said to her!" Another nurse said with a slight malicious enjoyment._

_Deciding that he had heard enough, Kakashi casually strolled around the corner, making it appear as if he had just arrived. He leaned his hip against the desk and angled his upper body towards the nurse sitting there, smiling at her cheerfully. Her face immediately turned a brilliant red, and he heard several sighs behind her. He let his eyes roam over each of the nurses in turn, laughing inwardly at the effect he was having on them. Most of the time, he made it a point not to encourage his fan girls, but today he wanted to make a point. Reel them in and then set the trap._

"_I was wondering if you could tell me…" he said softly, making them all lean forward to hear his words._

"_Yes?" The nurse closest to him asked breathlessly, as she fluttered her eyelashes._

"_If my beloved, beautiful, talented, jealous bitch of a wife has been cleared to leave the hospital today?" He asked nonchalantly as he leaned back and let the smile drop off his face. The way the nurses froze in place, with their faces showing various degrees of embarrassment and fear was extremely satisfying to see. He would have laughed if he wasn't so annoyed about the way they had been tearing Hinata's good name to shreds. Feeling that he had made his point, he raised his eyebrow at nurse he had asked._

"_Oh! Um-well-I-" He watched with a slight twinkle in his eye as she fumbled around with the charts and papers in front of her, desperately looking for the information. She let out a sign of relief as she found Hinata's chart._

"_Oh, yes! Lady Hatake has been cleared for release!" She told him. He nodded to her and turned towards the elevators. Kakashi took a few steps away from the desk, and all the nurses slumped in relief, only to stand back to attention as he turned back to face them._

"_I am sure you __**ladies**__ will understand that I would be very __**displeased**__ to hear that my wife's good name was being slandered around the village. In fact, I would have to go to the Lady Tsunade about the problem, and we all know how she __**deals**__ with those who are __**indiscreet**__ don't we?" He said gently, though his tone revealed that he was deadly serious. Letting his threat sink in, he looked each of the nurses in the eye, and was satisfied to see their faces turn pale. Smiling again, he raised his hand in farewell, and walked off to the elevators, leaving the nurses to collapse against each other in fear and helpless longing._

_As soon as the elevator doors shut, Kakashi let his laughter fill the small space. So, my little Kitten showed her claws, did she? Jealous over something this Mimi said? Well, well, I am definitely making progress! _The elevator stopped on Hinata's floor, and Kakashi stepped out with a spring in his step as he went to retrieve his wife.


	21. Chapter 20 Homecoming

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Hinata was waiting for Kakashi, her bags neatly packed and sitting by the door. She was dressed in pale lavender silk top with a darker purple skirt that flowed down gracefully around her legs, and a pair of matching sandals. She had pulled her hair up into a bun with a few tendrils hanging down on either side of her face. When she saw him, her face lit up with a shy smile. Kakashi stopped in the doorway, floored by how beautiful she looked in her new clothes, and by the happiness on her face at the sight of him. He didn't fool himself into thinking that it was all for him, he knew that she was extremely happy to be leaving the hospital, but he still allowed himself to bask in that look.

"Ready to leave, Kitten?" He asked her, as he smiled back at her. She nodded, a small blush coming up on her face at the smile he gave her. Kakashi looked behind her and spoke to Hideki.

"I am transporting us to the mansion. I need you to follow with her bags." He ordered. Hideki bowed to him, and Kakashi walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She stiffened for a few seconds, and then with a sigh, relaxed against him, though her face turned a few shades darker, and she focused her gaze determinedly on his jounin vest.

"Let's go home, shall we?" He said gently, and waited until she gave him a little nod before performing the teleportation jutsu. She experienced a few seconds of disorientation, and felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" He asked her when she clung to him briefly. She nodded and then looked up at him.

"I was dizzy for a second, but I am fine now." Hinata reassured him.

"Good, everyone is waiting to greet us." He turned her around gently, and she was astonished to see all her Hyuuga relatives bowing before her and Kakashi. Neji straightened up and walked towards them.

"On behalf of the clan, we welcome you home, Lady Hatake." He told her with a slight smile on his face. Tears filled Hinata's eyes, and she made a show of bowing back to her family, before motioning them to rise. At her side, Kakashi and Neji shared a brief look of satisfaction. They had arranged for this moment of respect the night before. Both men knew that Hinata needed moments like this to bolster her self-confidence. The damage that years of neglect and abuse had caused could not be healed overnight, in fact, she would probably always have confidence issues. Kakashi was determined to do as much as he could to reverse it, starting with their clan's treatment of her.

Haruna caught his eye, and he nodded to her. She approached Hinata, and began a conversation with her about all that had happened, and inquiring about her health. They stepped into the waiting crowd of Hatake-Hyuuga members, and Hinata greeting everyone with a smile and kind word. Kakashi looked on the scene with indulgence, while questioning Neji.

"Has there been any incidents yet?" He asked him.

"Surprisingly enough, no." Neji replied calmly. Neither man felt that the lack of aggression was any reason to relax their guard. If anything, they both felt that they should be more cautious. Haishi Hyuuga was not a man to allow an insult to go unpunished, and what his family and Kakashi had done was much more than an insult. He would see their actions as a rebellion against his authority, and act accordingly.

"I want you to increase the number of guards, and instruct them to report anything that appears strange or out of order immediately, no matter how small it may seem. I expect him to make a move soon." He instructed Neji. The young man nodded respectfully, and then approached his cousin, excusing her out of the group, and pulling her to the side. She looked at him with puzzlement, but followed him without complaint.

"I am glad that you are feeling better. I am ashamed that I did not do more to help you. I wish that-" He was silenced by her reaching up and embracing him. He stood stiffly in her arms for several seconds before unbending enough to loosely hug her back. They stayed like that for several minutes before Hinata pulled back and looked up at him.

"I never blamed you for anything, cousin. The Hyuuga clan is corrupt and has been for many years. Father knew of your hatred towards me, and he did everything he could to foster it. I forgave you a long time ago, and it is time that you forgave yourself." She told him tenderly. He bowed his head to her, as much to hide his tears than as to show of respect. Neji knew that he didn't deserve the forgiveness she so generously gave him, but he would accept it, and hopefully some time in the future he would truly earn it.

"I must go and execute some duties, cousin. I will see you later." He looked up and meet her eyes briefly before teleporting himself. She smiled to herself, and then walked back over to join her relatives. Kakashi let her enjoy herself for a few more minutes before going to claim her away for the tour of the mansion he wanted to give her.

"I am sure you will excuse us- I want to show your lady her new home." Kakashi said with a small smile at the elders she was talking to. They bowed to the couple and turned to shoo everyone back to their respective duties. Kakashi offered Hinata his arm, and she took it slowly with her customary blush covering her face. As they turned to face the mansion, Hinata let out a small gasp of admiration. The building was a two story plantation type house. She recognized the style from a book of Western history she had been forced to read as part of her heiress duties. Her father felt that she needed a wide knowledge of the rest of the world and not just the five nations.

"I believe that I told you once that my family likes to travel?" He asked her. She nodded at him, while allowing her eyes to take in the details of the wide covered porch with its wicker furniture, and potted plants.

"Well, my great-great grandfather had traveled beyond the five nations to the Americas. He stayed there for several years and fell in love with the architecture. When he came home to settle down and start his family, he had this mansion built. Of course, everyone thought that he was eccentric to say the least." His eyes crinkled in amusement as he told her this.

"I believe that your clan is known for their 'uniqueness' Kakashi." Hinata told him teasingly with a demure smile. Kakashi felt a lick of desire whip through his body at that smile. His exposed eye darkened and he swooped in for a fleeting kiss on her lips, then continued leading her up the steps as though nothing had happened. She starred up at him in shock, as he helped her up the stairs.

When they entered the house, Hinata's attention was turned to the many curious things lining the walls, and the large elaborate staircase that led to the upstairs. Her eyes seemed to bounce back and forth as she tried to see everything at once_. I could spend weeks examining everything, and still have more left to discover! _

Kakashi chuckled as he took in her reaction. It was a sight that not many in the five nations had ever had the privilege to see. Every generation of traveling Hatakes' had contributed to the collection of oddities and artifacts that lined the walls of the great house.

"It is a little overwhelming, isn't it? I spent a lot of my early years exploring, and I am sure I still haven't seen it all. Would you like to see what I brought back?" He asked her. She nodded eagerly, and he took her to a display case to the left of the staircase.

"This is my collection. I have always loved the dragons that represent the clan, and found that throughout the world most cultures had some form of dragon lore and artifacts. Each have their own look, and I've spent a lot of money and time amassing this collection." He told her proudly, as he pointed to the case.

Hinata looked into the case, and her imagination took off as she examined the contents. There were at least a hundred items of different sizes and materials. They ranged from simple wooden carvings to elaborately decorated statues, all depicting various types of dragons. She decided that her favorite piece was a richly detailed golden dragon pendent with amethyst eyes, hanging on a delicate gold chain.

"They are all so beautiful- but I think that this is my favorite." She told him shyly as she pointed to the dragon necklace. His eyes glowed with a secret satisfaction as he opened the case, took out the necklace, and then placed it around her neck. She gazed up at him in astonishment as he closed the case.

"I-why would you?" She questioned him dumbly. He reached out and caressed the small golden dragon where it laid nestled in her cleavage. Her breathe hitched in her throat, and she dropped her gaze to watch his long fingers as they traced over the pendent. She felt a strange heat overtake her, almost the same as when he kissed her, but different.

"When I bought this piece two months ago, it was because the eyes reminded me of yours." He told her in a husky voice. Hinata's heart rate increased, beating rapidly as her eyes met his exposed eye, and seeing the desire there. She was captured by that look, and so it took a few minutes for what he told her to sink in.

"Wait- you said two months ago! You were thinking of me, two months ago…" She inquired wonderingly, an intensely curious look in her eyes.

Kakashi wondered if it was time to confess his feelings to her. She had shown signs of deeper feelings for him, but he was still wary of leaving himself open to rejection. Still, they were married now, and even if she could not initially return his feelings, he had plenty of time to work on changing that. As he gazed down at her considering, he noticed that her face was pale, and she had a fine sheen of sweat on her brow. Cursing himself for not noticing how tired she was getting, he swept her up in his arms and started up the staircase towards her room.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked him in a slightly panicky voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you felt tired? It is important that you don't overdo it. This is your first day out of bed." He told her sternly. She lowered her gaze to stare at his adam's apple as she felt a flicker of shame come over her.

"I didn't want to stop the tour, I was really enjoying looking at everything." She told him in a small voice. Kakashi sighed as he shouldered open her bedroom door and walked over to place her on the bed gently. She gave a small gasp as he laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I am not mad at you, Kitten. I am mad at me for not taking good enough care of you." He told her patiently. Hinata looked into his eye with exasperation.

"I am an adult you know. With medical training. I am perfectly capable of deciding when I need to rest." She told him. He let out a huff of disbelief, and smiled at the look of disgruntlement on her face.

"Whoa there Kitten! Retract your claws, I am just following Lady Tsunade instructions." He told her with a grin, as he held up a hand defensively as though she was going to attack him. Hinata tried to hold her frown, but she ended up giggling at him instead. They grinned at each other in companionable silence. Kakashi grin faded and was replaced by a tender look as he tucked a lock of indigo hair into place behind her ear.

"Hinata- I have something to I need to tell you."


	22. Chapter 21 Confessions

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Hinata starred into Kakashi's eye and she stiffened a bit at the uncomfortable look in them. What could he possible have to tell her that would bring that level of wariness to his expression? She pulled back from him a bit, and waited for him to continue.

"The night that you stopped me from killing myself was a turning point for me. I felt ashamed for breaking down and yet relieved that I had finally released a lot of my pain. I have lost almost everyone in my life that I loved. My mother, father, the Fourth and his wife, Obito, Rin, Asuma, and others that I felt responsible for. I tried to tell myself that I would be weak if I grieved for them, but the truth you showed me that night was that bottling up my pain was what truly weakened me. That I wasn't living- I was merely existing.

For a long time now, I have tried to not form any emotional ties to anyone in the village. I was running away from the pain, trying to protect myself from being hurt again. I hid behind my books and avoided people unless I was needed for a mission. Asuma refused to let me hide from him, and when he died, I felt like my last connection to the living had been severed. I can't describe how empty I felt. If you hadn't stopped me..

The next morning, when you touched my cheek before leaving, I came back to life. I don't know if you felt it like I did, but for me, a new connection had been formed. Did you feel it too?" He asked her. Hinata nodded in wonder, astonished that he was being so open with his feelings.

"Maybe it was understandable that I would begin to watch over you from that point on. I would find myself looking for you when I left my apartment, and my day was brighter when I saw you. Eventually, I followed you around the village, telling myself that I was just protecting you. I was curious about what made you tick- your actions that night were so different from how I viewed you previously. I was intrigued.

The more I watched you, the more I grew to admire you. Your skill, your grace, your genuine caring for others, your selflessness, your diplomacy, your healing skills… It was endless, the list of things that I discovered about you that were all good. Hinata, you are beautiful not only on the outside, but also on the inside." She shyly turned her face away from him, but he lifted up her chin, refusing to let her look away from his eyes.

"The night I found you at the memorial, I didn't take you to the hospital because I knew that you hated them as much as I do. But there was also another reason that I didn't admit to myself until the next day. I wanted to be the one to take care of you. When Neji found us, he was suspicious right off the bat, because he knew there were so many other ways to deal with the situation than what I chose to do. When you gave me that smile before you walked out the door, it hit me like a ton of bricks- I had fallen in love with you." He told her as he searched her eyes for any signs of rejection.

Hinata was shocked. _Kakashi loves me_? She knew that he had been flirting with her, and was protective of her, but she had honestly thought it was just his way of returning the favor she had done for him. Suddenly, every interaction they had shared since that night made sense finally. Hinata met his eyes unflinchingly as she tried to accept the truth of his love he finally allowed to show openly. So many emotions swam through her at the revelation of his feelings. Doubt, confusion, fear, hope, and finally an answering emotion rising up in her.

Kakashi watched the emotions flow through her eyes, they were always so open, unable to hide anything from someone willing to look. When he saw love reflected in them, the breathe that he was unaware of holding left him. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to stop him, he lowered his lips to hers. The kiss he gave her was almost chaste, an offering rather than a taking, one of gratitude instead of passion. He pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes.

"I need to hear you say the words." He told her, his vulnerability clearly exposed.

"Kakashi Hatake, I love you." Hinata told him firmly, as tears of joy trembled in her eyes. Kakashi shut his eyes, fighting back his own tears, as love and thankfulness rushed through him. Never did he imagine that she already returned his feelings. Opening them, he pinned her with an intent look as he questioned her.

"I thought that you loved Naruto?"

"I realized that what I felt for him was admiration and a desire to have the sort of confidence in himself that he possessed. I always knew that he loved Sakura, but I did waste a lot of years on my crush. For the past year and half I found myself paying attention to his sensei instead. I never imagined that you would ever come to share my feelings. You have so much more experience on the battlefield, and in life that I was sure someone like me would hold no interest for you…" She said, and it was clear that she still had some trouble believing that he could love her.

"I have a confession to make. All this 'experience' I supposedly have is a sham. Totally made up. I have only been with Rin, and after she died, I shut myself off from all relationships." He told informed her. Hinata's mouth dropped open, and Kakashi laughed at her, as he gently pushed it shut.

"But you walk around reading porn!" She finally exclaimed loudly with a skeptical expression on her face. When his laughter just increased, she glared at him. Realizing that his laughter was doing nothing to convince her, he quickly sobered up.

"I may be celibate by choice, but Kitten, I **AM** still a man, and men have certain needs." He told her seductively with a wink. Hinata's face turned bright red and her anger turned to embarrassment. Kakashi pulled her back into his arms and gave her a kiss that was anything but chaste. When he finally pulled away, all of Hinata's doubts about whether or not he truly desired her were laid to rest. Her hair was laying around her shoulders, disheveled from his fingers combing through it, and her chest was heaving as she took deep breathes, as she attempted to calm down.

Kakashi's chest shook in silent laughter when she let out a small sound of embarrassment and hid her face against his chest. He held her for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Truthfully, he felt the need to calm down as well. It did him no good to get all worked up when they couldn't act on it till she was stronger. When her breathing was back to normal, he pulled away just enough to be able to look into her eyes.

"I trust that you believe how sincere I am, Kitten?" He asked her playfully. She nodded shyly, a smile on her face.

"Good, since you know that I love you only, there will be no need for you to assault anymore nurses in a fit of jealous rage, will there?" He teased her. In under one second, a glorious blush covered her face and he watched with growing interest as it spread down to the top of her generous breasts.

"How did you-I did not-she just-" Hinata's voice rose to a squeak as she floundered around to answer him. Kakashi laughed outright, releasing her as he howled with mirth. When he finally got himself under control, he looked up to find her sitting up, her arms crossed under her breasts, and an expression of consternation on her face.

"I overheard the nurses talking this morning when I came to pick you up. You don't have to worry about them spreading it around town. I nipped that in the bud." He then told her what he had done to the nurses, and by the time he was finished, she was giggling.

"I almost feel sorry for them. How mean to lead them on like that! You have no idea what one look at that handsome face does to a female." She told him with a grin. He lunged across the bed and pounced on her.

"There is only one woman I am concerned with my effect on." He informed her huskily, as he gazed down into her eyes. When she blushed, he leaned down with a groan and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes, she pushed against him desperately, and he pulled away reluctantly. She panted, and placed a hand over her aching chest. His look of masculine pride turned to one of worry.

"Oh shit! I am sorry Kitten! Do you need me to take you back to the hospital?" He said in panic as he leapt off the bed with her in his arms. She grinned at him weakly as she touched his cheek to get his attention. He looked down at her, and she reassured him.

"I will be fine, but I really think that we will have to be more careful with those kisses of yours. They should be illegal." She told him with a twinkle in her eye. He grinned down at her, but his eye revealed that he was still worried.

"I am an idiot. I just can't seem to resist those succulent lips of yours." He teased her back, but she detected a trace of guilt in his voice, as he laid her back on the bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go get Lady Tsunade?" He asked her in concern. Hinata rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, if it will make you feel better, I will let you go get Haruna to check me over. Alright?" She asked him in exasperation. He was out the door almost as soon as the words left her lips. With a deep sigh, Hinata snuggled back into the soft pillows behind her, and she felt the exhaustion dragging her down into sleep. Her last coherent thought was about what a miracle it was that Kakashi Hatake was in love with her.


	23. Chapter 22

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kakashi watched anxiously as the Hyuuga nurse examined Hinata with chakra filled hands. After several minutes of scanning the sleeping young woman thoroughly, paying special attention to her heart, she turned to Kakashi with a smile.

"She's fine my Lord, just exhausted." Haruna reassured him gently. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, and the tension left his shoulders.

"I was really worried that she was going to have another heart attack." Kakashi said.

"She is a lot tougher than she looks my Lord. She's had to be." Haruna said solemnly. Their eyes met, and she searched his face as if to assure herself that he was as trustworthy as he seemed. Kakashi didn't look away, and his eyes held a serious light. Haruna nodded to him, bowing low.

"Just let her sleep, and try not to let her get so excited. What did you say happened again?" She asked him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. A light blush showed above his face mask, and Kakashi looked away from the nurse, and he didn't answer her, just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, like I said, she doesn't need to get excited again." Haruna said sternly, with a teasing light. Kakashi nodded at her, and she left the room struggling to hide the grin on her face.

Kakashi went back over to the bed and gazed down at his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully. He realized how much he wanted to hold her in his arms, and decided that he would do just that. He removed his sandals, jounin vest, weapons pouch, and then climbed onto the bed, carefully gathering her into his arms. She snuggled against him, and he settled back into the pillows with a deep feeling of contentment and happiness that he hadn't felt for a very long time. Kakashi drifted off to sleep as he thanked Kami for bringing Hinata into his life.

THE KITCHEN IN THE HATAKE MANSION:

"I think that our Lady is going to be a happy woman." Haruna told the group of Hyuuga that gathered in the kitchen. Several of the women let out giggling sighs, while the males just rolled their eyes at them.

"Well, I think that it is about time that she found someone to love and protect her. The fact that he is rich, handsome, and powerful doesn't hurt either. Can't you just imagine how beautiful their children are going to be?" Hanani, Hinata's old nursemaid said with satisfaction. The other women immediately nodded in agreement. The men drifted away when they realized that the conversation had turned to 'woman's talk'.

"We are very happy for Kakashi, he's been alone too long." Pakkun said, grunting in pleasure as Hitomi scratched behind his ear. The ladies of the newly formed Hatake-Hyuuga clan had originally been a bit unnerved by the speaking dog-nins, but quickly realized that not only were they well-trained, they were also an excellent source of information to learn about their new leader.

The pack was excited about the new developments happening to their master, and were willing to give the ladies plenty of details about Kakashi's character, likes, and dislikes. Especially when presented with big meaty bones. They had shared much more information than Kakashi had realized, and as a result, many in the newly formed clan had a new respect for the jounin. If the masked ninja had any idea exactly how much his pack had revealed, he would have ordered them to be silent. Their indiscretion served the new clan well, however, since many of the new members fears were laid to rest.

The ladies talked gossiped about babies, newlyweds, wedding nights, and how they were going to have to make doubly sure that their Lady didn't overexert herself. She was much loved by the branch members, and they were ecstatic that she was safe from her father's ill treatment. Over the years, their Lady had intervened on their behalf, reducing punishments, healing injuries, and quietly fighting for increased rights for the branch family members. She also insisted on being the one to nurse the newly sealed branch members, using her natural healing abilities to ease the pain from the sealing ceremony.

HYUUGA COMPOUND: COUNCIL ROOM

"Does anyone have any suggestions as to how we can avoid being forced into sealing our members?" Haishi asked, disgust evident in his voice. Silence reigned in the council room as the members racked their brains, anaylizing the situation, attempted to find some way out of the situation that they were backed into by the Hokage and village council.

"Let's not all speak at once!" Haishi yelled as he smacked the table in front of him. All around him the council members flinched briefly before regaining their normally impassive facades.

"My Lord, it may be prudent at this point to give into the council's demands. As much as I am sure we all despise the idea of allowing the main branch members to be sealed, we can not afford to lose the favor of the council, especially now when we need their influence to bring the branch family back under our control." The eldest council member advised.

"I have no intention of allowing any member than betrayed our clan to live, let alone return to our clan. We will take this opportunity to purge the clan of the weakness that had corrupted it for the last several generations." Lord Hyuuga informed them harshly.

"What are you talking about, my Lord?" The elder asked in barely concealed apprehension.

"I contacted the Arashi clan, soon the problem will be dealt with." He informed them with malicious satisfaction. Several of the council members gasped, shocked by the lengths that their Lord was going to punish the wayward clan members. The Arashi clan was famous for the high caliber of assassins they trained. They were relentless, discreet, and expensive.

"Don't you think that calling them in is a bit excessive my Lord?" The elder inquired respectfully.

"The Hyuuga clan has been publicly humiliated. If we wish to keep our reputation as the strongest clan in the Five Nations, this disrespect must be dealt with swiftly and brutally." Haishi said with firm conviction. The council members glanced at each other, reluctantly nodding their agreement, although many of them had a bad feeling that the situation was quickly getting out of control.


End file.
